Old DuCaine Legacy
by solar-sun
Summary: Draganus is looking for the Key which could make it impossible for the ducks to stop him. While his search continues the ducks are having troubles with the only one of them that could stop him, she's being attacked at a level they can not stop.
1. Family Reunions

My first attempt in trying a mighty ducks fan fiction on fanfiction.net, I hope you enjoy it. This is version 1.1. I am slowly filtering out the typos and thanks to Killslay for a name, it'll work.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the charators or places, Disney does. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1:Family Reunion  
  
His eyes gazed at the two figures before him. Who where they? What were they?  
"Don't be alarmed, Wildwing." One of the dark figures said, it was female. Wildwing stepped back a few but his eyes never left the two figures. "We have come because we are both needed in this time. Dragonise has a device that could destroy us all."  
"We would have noticed something." Wing said. The other figure approuched him and held out his hands.  
"No you didn't, bro. You have to listen to Miya and I. We wouldn't be here unless this device was going to destory our time as well." Wildwing new that voice, yet it was diffrent, deeper. He pulled the cloak back and that almost made him fall over.  
"Dive?!" He exclaimed. He looked to be his little brother, but his blond hair was darker, his eyes shown the maturity that he didn't even have. A scar adorned his right cheak, and he was taller. The male duck nodded and extended his arms taking his brother in for a hug.  
"Yes Wing, it is I, your brother. The future is being destoried by Dragaunus's device here in the past. Normaly we don't time travel but we had to, our future depended on it." Wildwing nodded still locked on his baby brother's aged face. Then he turned to the other cloak, Miya. She pulled off her cloak to show a black haired duck, her hair was tied up in a bun, a red jewel adorned the middle of her forehead. She had blue eyes, and the same complextion that Wing and Dive had. Under her chin was a scar. Miya was a very attractive duck.  
"You can not speak of this to anyone, not even Dive. We will be helping, but in the shadows when you guys are away. It must be this way for a little while, you here me?" Wing nodded then gaining his composure.  
"Ok, I won't speak of this to no one. I hope we can stop Dragaunus and his crew from destroying everything."  
"We will, bro." Dive said. "It might be a struggle but we will." Wildwing looked eye level at his brother. He wanted to ask so many things. "Don't bro, don't ask. You can't." He nodded. The two ducks turned and began to leave his company. Wildwing watches as the two figures leave from his sight and turns to go home.  
  
(Pond)  
  
"Hey Duke, where's my bro?" The blond teenage duck asks as he jumps on the couch.  
"He went out to get something. He'll be back shortly." The blond had come to like his new home and friends. Dive grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv.  
"In the news today, a massive computer crash causes clocks around the world to loose there time holding capability, more on it later. . ." Dive flipped to another channal and then turned it off. Leaning back he looked up at the ceiling board.  
"What's taking him so long?" He asked. That's when the doors opened and Wildwing stood there. "Hey bro, find what cha needed?"  
"Ya, ya I did." He walked past and headed to his room. He entered it. Dive glanced back at the tv.  
"That's strange. . ."  
  
(Raptor)  
  
Deep within the raptor screams where once heard, now just sobs. She was in a cell, been there for five years now. The Saurians loved playing their little mind games with her, she hated it and finally came to except that she would never leave this hell hole alive. Her eyes stared at the floor as the tears fell openly. She hadn't spoken a word in over two years, just screams. A shiver went through her whole body. 'Why doesn't anybody come and try to find me? Do they not care?' She thought wiping the tears away. So many horrible things had happened. She just wanted to die. That's when the door opened straight infront of her cell. Two cloaked figures walked in. 'Is this another sick joke of theirs?!' A sob past through her lips. One of them went to the door of her ceil and pulled on it while the other took what looked to be a lock pick and a click was herd. "Who are you?" She asked as the door swong open.  
"Just your saviors." A male voice said. She got up and gave them a big hug each that's when the excitment over did her weak body and she passed out. The one pulled down their hood, it was Miya. She gazed down at the now peaceful duck. Miya reached over and placed the palm of her hand on the female ducks forehead and a red jewel appeared. She then brushed the black hair away from the sleeping ducks face.  
"It was horrible here Dive." Miya's eyes filled with sorrow and hatrid. "They did unspeakable horrors to me. . ." The other cloak came down, it was the older Dive. He held the sleeping duck.   
"Shh now, it's ok, it's over for you." He gazed over at Miya with love in his eyes. "You'll have me now to protect you, and love you."  
"You mean my younger self, right?" Miya asked. Dive set the sleeping duck down on the floor and took Miya's hand. Matching rings adorned both hands.  
"I mean in all times, dear. I will protect you forever, and I had that same feeling when we just met." The both embraced. They pulled back and Dive picked up the sleeping duck. "Let's get her to the rink, they'll take care of her there."  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so I'm a big romantic sap, so sue me (well actully don't) But there is a bigger problem in all their futures then just a wedding. Hope you keep up with the story, it'll get better, promise. Please Review before you go and always thanks for reading my story. 


	2. Miya

Second chapter is to be up already?! Dude, I'm in the writing mood. Bluemoonduchess, as always everything that comes out of your brain and onto paper turns to gold, keep it up. You where the one that convinced me to write a MD fan fiction here. Here it is then. Version 1.1, again. I'm slowly filtering out typos.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Miya  
  
  
  
"Ug, Dive really needs to understand that my plastic gloves are not ment to be ballons!" Tanya said walking along the rink and picking up broken and blown up surgical gloves. "I will need to talk to him and Wildwing about this." That's when she looked up. What she saw at first made her look twice. She swore there was a duck lying there on a few seats. Tanya dropped the garbage absently to her side as she slowly approuched the figure. It was a female duck, in pretty bad shape too. Flipping her commicator up she pushed the button for Wing. His unmasked face popped up, he must be in his room. That was the only time he took it off.  
"Ya Tanya?" He asked. Tanya glanced back wondering if it wasn't just over working herself that caused her to halluinate, nope she was still there.  
"Wing I think you need to get up here. There seems to be a passed out duck up here." A concern look washed over his face.  
"Be right there." He said and the screen went blank. Tanya slowly approuched the duck. She had black hair and a red jewel on her forehead. Her face was brused and beaten and it looked like she hadn't eaten a desent meal in a long time. Tanya checked her pulse and found it to be strong.  
"She's a fighter." Tanya voiced. That's when Wildwing with Duke behind him came out.  
"What's all the hubub?" Duke said. That's when he noticed the duck. "Well it's not everyday you see a beautiful lady duck that just appears at your home." Wildwing picked her up and glanced down.   
"No it isn't." He said. This duck looked exactly like Miya, the one whom his brother was with when they spoke except this one was younger. That's when Nosedive came out of the doors.   
"Bro, Grin told me we had a visitor. . ." He stopped and looked at the female duck in his brother's arms. "Wow, she's hurt pretty bad." Wildwing nodded. "I wonder what happened to her."  
"I don't know Dive but what ever happened to her wasn't good." Wing said scanning her for broken bones. "She's intact but let's get her to the infirmary."  
"Do you trust her, Wing?" Duke said. Wildwing looked at his younger brother and then at her. He trusted Dive's judgement and if this is the same Miya but younger he could trust her as well.  
"Yes I do." Wildwing said and the group as they began to leave the floor.  
"Wildwing, I need to talk to you and Dive about my gloves. . ." Was herd from Tanya as they entered the locker room to head to their headquarters.   
Up in the rafters stood the two figures, Nosedive and Miya. They where holding eachother watching what happened.   
"See, I told you that they would. You don't have very much faith in my bro." Miya sighed looking down at where her younger self was once, some blood was left on the seat. A red orra surrounded her as the red jewel glowed and she floated down and stared at the seat. Dive jumped down beside her.  
"Let's head back to the Raptor. We need to pay Dragaunus a short visit." Nosedive said placing his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and held it. Nodding a red light began to surround them and her red jewel grew in intensity. In a flash they where gone.  
That's when Grin walked out of the locker room and stopped. Something had been there, he could feel it. Something powerful.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
Smoke lept from his nostrils. His eyes glowed angrey.  
"How could you let her get away?! All of you are to blame!" Siege glanced at him. He was the only one who knew the truth.  
"But sir," Wraith said. "This isn't the planet she remembers, it'll be easy to find her. She'll show her face soon."  
"She better or you'll die." Dragaonus stormed out of the room angrey. Wraith looked down in his hand that held a necklace. Power serged through it that he could feel, a power that could destory or glorify it's user.  
"I don't think that Dragaunus will be angry at me for long when I hand him this."   
"What is it?" Chameleon asked his fellow team mate.  
"A device to control time."  
  
(Dream)  
  
His red glowing eyes stared at her through the dark, peircing it. His hideous laugh engulped her ears many times over. All she could do was cry, cry till she fell asleep. "Stop it!" She screamed but it never helped, in fact it agged him on. His slimy hideous red claw clasped her side and she could feel his hot breath upon her skin.  
"Your mine, dear, and you can't do a thing about it." His horrible tourcherous voice filled her ears. . .  
  
(reality)  
  
She awoke screaming like so many times before, feeling dirty and used. Her hands went to her sides, her finger nails dug into her skin trying to stop the pain, the unspeakable pain that burned in her heart. Sobs began to poar out like thunder on a rainy day. That's when an arm came around her. She began to freak out and pushed away causing her to fall to the floor in a thud and the person did so as well. That's when she noticed it, it wasn't the Raptor. The familiar red walls where replaced with stainless steal. Fear began to poar into her. Where was she?  
"Calm down." It was a female voice. The voice seemed softer then the horrible laughter she once endured. Her head shot around to see a red haired duck. Slowly she backed into a corner shielding her body with her hands which where cut up and brused up. "It's ok, we're friends. Where here to help you." Biting her lip she shut her eyes.  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She cried.   
Mallory watched this duck in pity. What happened to her that it caused her to do this? Looking back she spotted Nosedive who was peaking in through the door and his eyes where upon the young duck who had to be around his age. He wanted to help her but something told him that right now in her state of mind he shouldn't go near her. Mallory approuched the girl who looked up at her. The soft blue eyes of the duck pushed out more tears. Mallory bent down beside the girl. The duck jumped a little but didn't do anything. She just buried her head into her arms and cried. Mallory slowly placed an arm around her and sat there like that trying to comfurt the poor duck from something. She looked up at Dive and mouthed to go get Wildwing and Tanya. Nosedive nodded and left the room quietly trying not to desturb the girl.  
Along the hallway his mind wandered back to the girl, the black haired duck who sat curled up in the corner crying hystaricly. He wanted to know what was wrong, and help in anyway he could. Of course he would want to do that for anyone. He turned the corner to the rec room to see Wing and Tanya talking and figured it was about the girl.  
"Wing, the girl is awake and Mallory sent me to find you and Tanya." Wildwing nodded.  
"How is she?" Tanya asked. Rubbing his head Nosedive replied,  
"Not to great, she was screaming and crying hystericily. What ever happened to her was pretty bad I'm guessing." Wing nodded and Tanya and Wing left the room. Dive fell onto the sofa tired. The Saurians had been on the move as of late and it had drained him of a lot of energy to stop them from what ever they where doing.  
"Hey, Dive." Duke's voice broke his consentration. It was on his commuicator. He popped it up.  
"Ya?"  
"Get down here to the Crown Arcades, Wreath and Seige are sturring up a mess." Nosedive sighed and nodded.  
"Will do." He flipped the picture down and rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. "A hero's job is never done." He ran out the door and hopped on a bike.  
  
(infirmary)  
  
"Wildwing I wouldn't touch her, or get near her." Tanya said. "Not in her mental state anyway." Wildwing nodded and kept a distance from the girl and Mallory. Tanya was reading a book quickly.   
"Mallory, would you ask her her name." Wing asked. Mallory nodded and bent down slightly closer and in the most calming voice she asked,  
"What's your name?" The duck shuttered and would not speak. Mallory looked helplessly at Wing who sighed.  
"Ask her if her name is Miya." He said but Mallory didn't get the chance to ask. The duck was looking up at him, curiousity filled her tear ridden eyes. Her look at his was like  
'How did you know?' She slowly nodded then.  
"Miya, it is." Mallory said. Miya's eyes never left the mask though. The golden mask. But sobs began to fill her and she barried her head into her arms again.   
Wildwing left the room. Where did she come from? What happened to her? Somehow he knew that his younger older brother knew the answer to his questions but he wasn't around to ask them and Miya was in no state to ask those questions to.  
  
(Arcades)  
  
Dive jumped just in time to excape the explosion.  
"Where is she?!" Wraith said sending a fire ball at Duke. He used his sword and blocked it.  
"Who do you speak of?" Duke asked.  
"You know who! Our spies said that they spotted her at the rink!" Siege said. Nosedive knew who he spoke of. Why did they want the girl. If his hunch was right, no wonder she was horrified. The probaby beat her up and such. That's when Siege threw a bomb and both the Saurians vanished. Dive grabbed the bomb and threw it up.  
  
Boom!  
  
The sky lite up in a blaze of fire. Duke came out of the arcade putting away his sword and dive wiped the sweat off his brow.  
"I think the mystory of where the duck came from is solved." Duke said. "Let's head back and report." Nosedive nodded putting his gun away and they rode away on their bikes.  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is, the second chapter of my story. Keep tuned to the story and please Review now. As always thanks for reading. 


	3. She Speaks

Thanks for all of your ideas. I'll try to do a better lead in and also a dictonary (if I could only spell that ;-P), I'll get one. Here is the third chapter, man three chapters in the last twenty four hours and all of them at least 1000 words, I have no life, or just to much devotion to my stories. Thanks for reviewing and this is version 1.1, I am filtering out the typos slowly.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own mighty ducks, Disney does  
  
  
Chapter 3: She speaks  
  
  
She was tossing and turning again. Wimpers came from her as well. A few days ago she appeared in a chair in the stands of their rink and she still hadn't improved mentaly from where they met her. Dive sighed looking above his comic at her again. Tanya and Wildwing advised strongly not to get to close to her. She first had to want it. Mallory did the first day but after that she wouldn't allow anyone to come close enough to touch her. But Nosedive couldn't stand it anymore and set the comic aside and began to slowly approach her.  
  
(her dream)  
  
His tail was wrapped around her ankle, keeping her from running away.  
"Hold still, my dear." His cold horrid voice said to her as he restrand her arms. Tears began to flood her eyes again.  
"Please. . .please just kill me." She stumbled out butting her lip. A laugh came from the evil creature as to think it was funny.  
"And why would I want to do that. . ."  
  
(reality)  
  
Nosedive had his hand outstreached toward her, pity filled his eyes. He wanted to understand what was wrong, it wasn't everyday he had a duck around his age to talk to, if she was mentaly capable to do so. A shocking thing happened when he finally touched her though, a fist flew up and hit him squarly in the cheak. Her eyes flew open and she fell back off the infirmary bed. He fell back in his chair sending the comic beside him flying above. His hand went to his cheak as he got up to get ice.   
She sat there on the floor watching him. Who was he? Where was she? That's when the memories from the first day flooded her mind, she wasn't there anymore, she wasn't in the Raptor. Shivers where sent through her body as tears fell freely down her face.  
"Miya, are you alright?" Dive asked. Her eyes jumped up to meet his gaze. His right cheak was red and seemed to be swelling up. The tears stopped coming as she tried to read the stranger's face before her. He knew her name. The other one must have told him, the one with the golden mask. . .  
Her eye's jumped up at him again. She sat there thinking and watching him. That's when she broke the silence between them.  
"I'm sorry." She said her eyes now cast downward. "I hit you and. . ." Dive stopped her with a 'Shhh' and stepped closer to her, but still far away enough so she wouldn't feel threatened.  
"I don't know what happened and what they put you through or how long you where there, so I'm pretty sure that punch was for some Saurian overlord." She nodded absantly still looking downward.  
"I . .I. . .I had been there for at least two years, it all melted together after I stopped caring." Tears began to trickle down her face again. Nosedive was going to add that they had been on earth for at least four but he didn't want to say anything to ubset her now, she was talking.   
"I'm Nosedive, the lovable little bro to the team captine, Wildwing."  
"The one with the mask, right?" She added. "I remember you there when I awoke that first time." He nodded. "I'm sorry again. . ." Dive just sighed and walked over to her, where he was standing next to her and pulled her up on her feet. A shiver went through her but she allowed it to pass as she stood fully.  
"Nothing is your fault, Miya, nothing. It's those sleezbag Saurians that did this to you. It's their fault, all of it. You have a right to cry. They had no right to do anything to you." Another shiver shook her body as he mentioned that. Without warning she turned and buried her face in his shirt, allowing herself to cry openly. Dive blinked in surprise but placed his arms around her in an comfurting embrace. "They'll never hurt you again, Miya, I won't allow it." She nodded, her face still in his shirt crying.  
"If you only knew what I went through, Nosedive." She mummbled out. "It was like a nightmare that would never stop. He wouldn't stop, even when I protested."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head in signification of 'no'. "If you ever do need to talk about it, Dives here and he'll listen, no matter how bad it is." She nodded. They just stood there like that for a while. She pulled away evetully looking up at him.  
"Could I eat, I'm hungrey." Dive let a chuckle out.  
"Of course sweet heart, you can have any food your heart desires." He placed his arm around her dragging her out of the infirmary.  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the Raptor. . .  
  
Siege glanced back at Draguanus in disguist. Ever since that day he hated his lord.   
"Siege, new plan!" His lord's voice was herd saying from the other room.  
"Yes Sir?" He asked walking in. In his hands he held the necklace that Wraith had shown him a few days ago.  
"This is how we are to get her back, and destroy the ducks."  
"That sir?" Siege asked. Draguagus shot him an angry glare.  
"Yes, in the right hands this thing can control time which means I can go back and stop all this from happening." Draguanus said with a smile. Siege wanted to throw up. That duck he talked about was a mortal enemy of all Saurians yet he laughed and didn't kill her when he had the chance. If he had killed her Draguanus would have surely killed him in an angry fury.  
"Yes Sir, then who can use it?" He asked.  
"Wraith told me that a red jewel adorms this person's forehead where the jewel on the necklace attacts to them. Then he said he had a prominishion that the person was on Earth, so all we have to do is to find them." Siege nodded. "And I want you to go and find them." He nodded to his lord and disappeared in a red haze. Dragaunus laughed horribly at his evil plan. "This will work, it has to. . ."  
  
  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the city.. .  
  
Wildwing stood there infront of his older younger brother and Miya, her older form as well. He went looking for the odd couple after younger Miya had appeared in their lives. The golden mask adorned his face as a sturn look was given to both cloaked people.  
"Why can't you tell me?" He asked. "How can I lead my team into a battle when I know someone out there knows what's going on?"  
"You'll have to Bro." The older Dive said. "Things have to happen the way they do so you can't know anything."  
"Then what about Miya? What's wrong with you?" He turned to the girl who swallowed hard and looked up at the duck. "Why do you cry, sleep, and attack my team mates if your awake.  
"I'm fine now Wildwing. If you go home now I'll be on the sofa talking to Dive about things that creep us out."  
"That doesn't answer my question about you. . ."  
"Yo, bro. . ." Nosedive was about to chew him out when Miya placed a hand on his chest telling him to stop. It was the one with the ring upon it. Nosedive grabbed it with his ringed hand and kissed it. She turned around and they quietly spoke.  
Wildwing was watching all this with an unchanged curiousity.   
'Two rings on those fingers mean only one thing. . .' But before he could think the last of it Miya turned around with a sad smile on her face.  
"I believe that this information that I'm about to tell you will not effect the outcome of the battle soon at hand, but you must promise again not to speak any word of this to any of your team mates."  
"Ok, fine, I just want to know why you're hurting my team mates that are trying to help you." A long drawn out breath passed through her lips as she closed her eyes. She was getting the courage to speak the words she hated so much.  
"Wildwing, while I was in the Raptor for those five years, Draguanus. . .Draguanus rapped me a countless number of times."  
  
  
  
  
What a way to end it. I'm sorry that I have to end it that way but it just seemed fitting. Thanks for keeping with it again, even if this past three chapters where in the course of 24 hours. What happens next you ask? You'll just have to wait and see. Also I am sorry that I don't have very much of the other charators in it, I'll work on that next chapter, promise (I realized Grin hasn't had a line at all so far or Phil). Please review now before you leave. I love hearing from everyone. And as always thanks for reading my story. 


	4. The Fight

Thanks for all your imput *jumps up happily*. Chapter 4 is here finally, well it's only been a day since I placed the first one up. I'm trying to include all the ducks now, like I said before in the last chapter. Bluemoonduchess, as always your stories rock!   
Version 1.1   
  
Diclamier: Why do I have to put this, really. Ducks are not mine, though I wish. They are Disney and since I do not own Disney I do not own the Mighty Ducks  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Fight  
  
  
Grin was in his room, meditating on the floor. It worried him that a creature was in the pond at one time that had that much power.  
"Who are you?" He asked as images began to form in his head. It was of times long past, the clothes depicted that but not to long ago. A man stood in the foreground, his back turned to him. His body turned to see the ghostly figure standing behind him. The mask adorned his face. "Drake DuCaine?!" Grin was not ready for this. The man glanced at him and turned back.  
"Why have you come here?" The legend asked turning back to the edge overlooking the city. Grin in his ghostly form didn't know what to say.  
"I seek answers to my question." He said. Drake DuCaine sighed. "In my time I sensed someone of great power, and it worries me." Drake turned to the ghost.  
"Then why come here? I defenatly don't have them."  
"I didn't choose my destination, just the question. I ended up here." Grin replied. "Drake, you seem somewhere else." The DuCaine nodded looking in a direction and pointing at a hospital.  
"I believe it is time to put down the mask. My only son and child had his first kid today, a girl. A little baby girl."  
"You're worried." Grin stated. Drake nodded taking off the mask.  
"I've seen things, that's how I knew what to do when the Sorians attacked. I'm not going to be around much longer ." Grin wanted to help but he couldn't. The question had sent him here. Something about the question could be solved here.   
That's when it hit him, if Drake could see things in the future, could that mean his family line had that ablity.  
"Yes, it does Grin. Though my son was never as strong in it then me, I can feel it from my granddaughter already." Drake replied without Grin speaking.  
"Could your granddaughter be somewhere on Earth in the future?"  
"I can't respond to that Grin. Things have to happen then that you must not understand till the end but believe me you will understand soon." Grin nodded bowing to the legend.  
"I must depart to my own time." He said. "Thank you for the knowlege. I will use it well in the up coming battle." Drake nodded.   
"Before you go, could you give this to the one you call Miya, I'm sure you've met her already." Grin nodded holding out his hand. What dropped in his hand (and stayed there miraculasly) was a box. "I will really appreciate it."  
"Anything for you, Mr. DuCaine." Grin said. That was the last thing he could make out.  
He awoke in a cold sweat staring blankey at the wall across from him. He opened his hand but nothing was held in it. "Maybe just a dream?" Unknown to him though on a table in the infirmary a box with the words Miya appeared.  
  
At the mall.. .  
  
Since Nosedive had gotten the girl past the crying and hitting anyone who came near her stage, Mallory desided since that they didn't know how long the teen would be there that they should get some clothes for her.   
"What's it like being one of the only girls on the team?" Miya asked Mallory who was digging through a rake of t-shirts. Mal loved shopping. She pulled out a red t-shirt that said a weird catch phrase. Miya glanced over at the female duck.  
"It's ok, I guess. Wildwing is a great leader. I really don't notice that we're out numbered except for when Dive desides to pull one of his pranks again. Then I want to womp him." Miya giggled quietly grabbing a shirt and pants from the rake and adding it to her growing collection on her arm. Mal glanced over at the young teen. She seemed to have taken all the ducks' hearts by surprise. Her innocent behavior was a change from the on going war that insued here on Earth. Duke wanted to teach her swordsplay right away while Grin wanted her to enjoy meditation like he did. She herself wanted Miya to learn hand to hand combate so they could team up on Dive when he pulled his pranks. Tanya was fasinated with the jewel that was on her forehead. Miya told them that she didn't remember it being there. Duke as well was fasinated with it. Wildwing watched her like a older brother would and Nosedive just seemed glad that there was someone around his age at the pond that was a duck.   
Another giggle came from the young teen that broke Mallory's thought process. A smile drew across Mal's face as she glanced up to see her reading a t-shirt.  
Miya looked over at Mallory. Finally she was feeling safe again, cared for. If nothing could change that. . .  
  
"Hey Sweet thing." A slimy voice broke off her thought. Miya's face drained to white when she realized who it was, Chameleon. Her face of gentalness and peace was replaced by tourcher and pain. Mallory saw this and drew her gun and pointed it at the shape shifting lizard.  
"What do you want?" Mal said angry. Chameleon began to laugh. "Miya get behind me, now!" But something clicked in Miya's brain. She turned facing Chamelion fully. Anger now shown upon the gental face of Miya.  
"I've had enough!" She screamed. The jewel on her forehead began to glow brightly and the light surrounded her, causing her to lift up off the ground slighty. "I hate the mind games you play on me, I hate the tourcher you put me through. I hate the mental anguish you placed on me. Mainly I hate you!" In the blink of an eye, somewhere a sword came out and she was behind Chameleon who was now sweating. Her long black hair floated behind her. Chameleon stumbled a few back but again she was to quick to see as she had him now in her grasp against the wall. "I should kill you. All that your lord put me through!"  
Mallory watched this and almost dropped her gun. She pulled up her communicator. Wildwing's face appeared onto the screen.  
"Wing, get down here, now." Mallory said watching Wildwing but not taking her eyes off of Miya.  
"What's happening?"  
"Chameleon came and Miya's somehow flipped out." Wildwing nodded and she put the screen down placing her hand back on the gun.  
"Come now, you don't want to kill me. . ." Chameleon said in his defence but then found it very hard to breath. "L. . .let me go!" He stammered out. That's when something clicked back in her brain and she dropped him, falling uncounces at the side. Mallory ran up, not taking her gun off of Chameleon whom took the chance and teleported out of there.  
Then Mallory put her gun away, grabbing and pulling Miya into her arms. Now she defenatly wanted to know all the crap the sleeze bag Saurians put this teen through, and how where did she learn to move like that?   
The migrator pulled up outside and the five rushed in to see Mallory kneeling on the ground, holding the girl in her arms and whispering, like a mother would. Wing looked at this and knew exactly what happened, Miya wanted revenge. He knew what lay behind that sad innocent teen's face. He couldn't look anymore and turned around.  
"Duke, Grin please pick up the mess and pay for any charges. Tanya and Dive help Mallory." He walked out the door. Nosedive look back at his brother. There was defenatly something wrong. Wing new what that girl had been through, Dive knew it. There would be no other reason why his big bro was acting the way he was and Wildwing wasn't going to tell them either, or else he would have by now. This made Nosedive feel hurt.  
'Why won't you tell us. bro? We're a team' He thought approuching Mallory and Dive took her in his arms and Mallory picked up the shopping bags and bought the clothes that once layed in Miya's arms before the insodent. Tanya was taking readings off of the jewel and her as they walked out.  
Wildwing sat at the drivers wheel staring out into space. How was he going to help her? He had never been put in this situation before. 'Canard was so good at this.' He thought back at his friend who was in limbo for saving them. 'I don't know the first thing to do. . .'  
"Yo, bro." Nosedive's voice said breaking his consentration. Wildwing turned to look at him who was holding Miya and placed her on a bench in the back. "We need to talk, majory."  
"I can't right now, Dive. We have to get back to the pond, Draguanus is on the move again."  
"Well duh bro, he's been on the move since Miya showed up. Something happened at the Raptor and you know it, don't you." Wing turned slightly away from his brother. They were close, so close Dive could pick up on these things.  
"Ya, Dive I do."  
"Then why don't you tell us, we're a team, remember?"  
"I know that, Nosedive." Wildwing turned and looked at his little bro squarly in the eyes. "I can't though, I can't tell anyone. I promised. She'll tell you when she needs to. I found out another way, she didn't tell me." Nosedive was angry. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, it hurt him to see her suffer the way she did and the way Wing spoke of it made it sound like it was bad, real bad.  
"Fine, what ever." Dive went and sat down on the little space left on the bench by her head. "You're not a big help."  
"Dive. . ." Wildwing said. But Nosedive ignored him and was brushing the black hair off her face. The rest piled in the Migrator then. They all had herd the loud argument though none of them could understand what was said.   
It was a quiet drive home. None of them wanted to know what it was about though most of them figured it was about Miya in some form. Tanya said it would be ok if she slept in her new room, instead of the infirmary. What ever the jewel did, it drained her energy and she said the only cure was sleep. The room was to be a surprise for her when Mallory and her came home, that's what they where doing when the call came to them. It was pretty much done. Mallory stayed in there with Nosedive putting outfits away in the closet.  
"What happened at the mall exactly?" Nosedive broke the silence. Mallory sighed.  
"Chameleon showed his face and she attacked him. I couldn't see her move, she was moving so fast. I guess I'll have to tell Duke that she already knows how to handle a sword." Dive nodded keeping an eye on the sleeping duck.  
'Tomorrow I'll take her out, just her and I. Maybe she'll talk then since I got her past the hitting stage.' He absently placed his hand on his cheak where she hit him as he thought that. Mallory soon left and Nosdive pulled up a chair next to her bed and began to read some of the comics he had brought in when Mallory and him where putting away clothes.  
Wildwing glanced throught the craked door at this and it somewhat reminded him of his last meeting with the older two. His minds went back to the rings.  
"Could it be?" He voiced to himself shutting the door all the way and walking to his room.  
Nosedive glanced up at the sound but knew exactly who it was. His eyes then looked at the sleeping duck once more.  
"I want to help you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four is done, wow a lot happened in it. It has got to be the longest chapter so far too. I tried to include the others in it more this time. I am enjoying writing this story.   
  
A lot more to come too. Maybe even a long lost friend returns, we'll see of course.  
  
I hope you enjoy reading it. Please Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read it. 


	5. The Date, Well Sort of

Five chapters already, wow I say. How will Nosedive's day with Miya go? Will she trust him enough to tell him the problem. What will Chamelien tell Dragonise? What will Dragonise do? Lots of questions and very few answers. Also thanks for all the input and keep with the story, it'll get better.  
Version 1.1  
  
Disclamier: Well you know. . .  
  
Chapter 5: The "Date", Well Sort Of  
  
"What?!" His angry voice was herd saying. Chameleon coward in the corner. "You lost her?"  
"Go. . ooo. . .od news though, I found the red jeweled girl." Draguanus's mood changed dramaticly.  
"Who is it then?" He said luming over Chameleon who now wished that he hadn't said anything, for he realized the consiquenses of his actions. "Speak up!"  
"It's the girl." Draguanus turned violently away smacking him against the wall as he let out a scream.  
"Whaaatt?!!!!"  
"I saw the jewel. She was able to float." Chameleon said rubbing his head getting up. Wraith pulled out the necklace and gazed at it.  
"So our young duck is a madge, follows the family line I see." Draguanus stormed out of the room like he had been doing the past few days since she had disappeared. He past Siege in the hallway. Siege turned into his room dislikeing the way things where going. He should have just killed the young girl when he had a chance back in Puckworld. . .  
  
The first sweep of ships had just landed and where taking hostiges to the camps. He had a special mission though, he was to go and capture the family. . .  
  
"Siege!" Draguanus's voice yelled. Siege broke his thought and headed out grumbling under his breath heading out of his room.  
  
At the Pond. . .  
  
Miya opened her eyes slowly, for the first time in a while that she could remember she didn't have a nightmare. She looked around to see that she wasn't in the infirmary but in what looked to be a bedroom. Up above held a banner that said,  
"Welcome to the team." Her face broke out in a smile as she jumped out of her bed and walked around.  
'I can't believe it!' She thought. Swinging the closet doors open she found all the clothes they bought yesterday put away. 'They really want me here.' That's when she turned around and notice a sleeping figure in a chair beside her bed. 'What in the world. . .' There was a comic book covering the face. She lifted up book to find Nosedive sleeping there. With the new found light his eyes opened to see Miya there looking at him, her face about to break into a giggling fit.  
"What. . .where am I?" He said getting up. She fell on her bed and sat up to look at Dive.  
"My room, I guess." She fell back. "You didn't stay here all night, did you?" Dive got up and stretched a bit.  
"I must have." He said. She stood up and hugged him. This was a surprise to Dive but hugged her back.  
"I need to thank all you guys, where would they be at this time?" Dive rubbed the back of his head.  
"I think in the Rec Room." He said. She pushed him out of her room.  
"I'll meet you at your room, I need to change." She closed the door and left him standing there. Dive noticed Duke walking down the hallway.  
"Hey kid." He said. Nosedive ran up to him.  
"Hey Duke old buddy old pal, what's the other's up to today?" Duke turned to the teen.  
"Meeting for everyone in the kiction. Is the other kid up yet?" Duke asked. Nosedive nodded and let Duke pass by but a little down the hallway he stopped and dug in his pocket.  
"Tanya found this in the infirmary, Dive and when Grin saw it he went off on a spiritual meeting with DuCaine, we're still trying to desipher what he ment by it. Could you give it to her?"  
"Ya, sure, no problem." Dive said as he caught the box. Turning he knocked on her door. Her head peaked throught.  
"Ya, Nosedive?" She asked.  
"Tanya found this in the infirmary and it has your name on it." Dive said handing her the box. She looked down at it and smiled.  
"Thanks." She said. "Now I got to finish dressing, if you don't mind." Closing the door she walked to the closet and opened the box. Inside it held a locket and a note. As she read it tears began to fill her eyes. 'It couldn't be. . .But it is.' Picking up the necklace, she opened it to find a picture of her grandfather holding a little pink bundle in his hands. She wasn't but a few hours old when this picture was taken, just hatched. His face was beaming with pride. Miya closed the locket and put it on. 'I guess it's time to come to my senses, I am my grandfather's granddaughter and there is nothing I can do to change that.' She set the note down on the night stand and quickly took a shower in her private bathroom and then changed into something a little nicer, a pair of jeans and a baby T with a red star on it that said Hockey Girl. Mallory thought it was fitting for her to have it. Then she tied her hair up and left her room to find Dive waiting outside his room for her.  
"They are waiting for us in the kiction." He said. She nodded and they began to walk to the kiction.  
Wildwing glanced over to see Dive and Miya walk in.   
"Let's begin by welcoming our newest member to the team." Everyone by Tanya was there, she was strangly absent at this time. They turned to Miya and smiled at her congratulating her for being the newest team member. "Now on to busness, Draguanus seems to be on the move as of late. We need to find out why and stop him." Miya smiled and then raised her hand.  
"I want to thank all of you for making me so welcome here." They all smiled and nodded. Then Wildwing added.  
"It's ok, don't worry about it." Dive glanced over at his masked brother's face. He knew, Dive knew it. It wasn't the fact that Wildwing knew, it was the fact that he wasn't telling. Sighing Dive turned as the meeting was adjurned and grabbed Miya's arm.  
"Ya wanna hang out for a while?" He asked. She looked at him with a smile.  
"Sure." Miya longed to be a teenager again.   
"Wing, we're going to the mall. We'll be back later." Wildwing watched the two walk out and sighed as he turned to head to the Drake 1. He had to find the Raptor so he could plane their stragity of attack. Tanya was already in there updating the computer, it had to be updated every six months to keep up with their systems.  
"Almost done, Wing." Tanya said poking her head from the bottem of the computer. Her face was black and her hair was awful. She put something under and then closed the latch and came up. "Done, finally. Sorry I missed the meeting. But I thought this was more important right now. So how did it go?" Wildwing gave a smile.  
"I think Miya will be fine." Wildwing said. "Nosedive is taking her out to a day of hanging out." His mind wondered back to their last meeting with his older younger brother. The rings again appeared in his head.  
"Wildwing," Tanya said. He turned to her.  
"Ya, I'm listening. Would you do me a favor? Find the Raptor. We need to know where it is before the battle."  
"Both you and Grin talk about a battle, is there something you're not telling us?" Tanya was the smart one, she would know.  
"Yes, there is Tanya, that's all I can say though." He walked out as she began to turn on the Drake 1.  
  
At the mall. . .  
  
A shy giggle came from the teen as she watched Nosedive make a complete fool of himself. He was in the toy section of the Kay Bee Toys and had a gun in his hand and shooting little kids in a mock war. He glanced slightly to see her standing there. Her gental eyes gazed at him. Dive jumped and turned around sending ammo at her along with his little recruets. She fell back giggling again. At her side she saw one of the guns they where using and quickly grabbed it, standing up and sent one shot that hit right in the middle of his forehead. Dive mockingly fell back and acted dead. He then kicked her legs out from under her and she fell down with a thump. They both where rolling on the floor laughing. The little children surrounded both of them and began to shoot. That's when the store manager came out. He saw the mess and his face began to turn red.  
"Out, Out now!" He shouted as the children scattered as Nosedive and Miya had to leave. Both of them where still in tears as they left.   
"Ya wanna meet my friends here?"  
"Sure," She said. That's when they headed to Captine Comics. Thrash was there for the day.  
"Mookie is out visiting today," Thrash said. "Sorry ya missed her." That's when he noticed the new duck behind him. "Who's the babe?" Nosedive smiled, a slight blush came to his cheaks.  
"Thrash, this is Miya, Miya this is one half of my possy, Thrash. She's the newest member of the Mighty Ducks." Thrash side.  
"That means I'm going to have to get a new picture and have you all sign it again." He sighed. "So, Miya, how ya like it here on Earth?"  
"It's nice." She said glancing at Dive. He just gave her a smile. "I like the weather." Thrash let a laugh out.  
"That's the same thing Dive said when we got to talking." He came out from behind the counter. "Dive here knows anything fun to do. Just take to him." Miya rolled her eyes and Thrash winked at Dive.  
"Ok, what ever." Dive said. "Let's get a bit to eat, I'm starved." Miya nodded and they left Captine Comics. The two walked to Taco World across the street and began to eat.  
  
Somewhere in town. . .  
  
Her eye's looked down at the necklace she had aquired so many years ago.  
"It's time." Nosedive said. She nodded and placed the necklace around her neck and cupped it in her hands.  
'Good thing that the Sorians didn't know how to unlock it's real power.' She thought as light lept from her hands and engulped her. A portal began to open infront of her, slowly. Nosedive stood next to her looking for the man that they needed, lost for 5 years in limbo. His eyes scanned the distance.  
"There." He said pointing out a duck who wasn't alive nor dead, that's what happened in limbo. The portal seemed to draw near the man as Nosedive reached in and began to pull him out. . .  
  
AT a roller rink. . .  
  
Her roller skates hit the ground at an even pace, this sport was a whole lot like hockey, thought blades where metal blades and skates where wheels, they held the same effect. Miya was enjoying this though. Nosedive was infront of her showing off, of course. He was skating backward.  
"You should be careful." She said and right on cew he flipped over another person. Stopping, she helped both of them up. It was a man with weird green spots on his neck. She figured most people didn't notice them because of the hair.  
"Sorry dude, I wasn't watching where I was going." Nosedive said rubbing the side of his head.  
"No problem, duckies, I've been in worse scraps." He said.  
'That voice. . .' She looked down. Anger flared in her. Her head bolted up to stare right into those Saurian eyes. He knew she knew too. Nosedive was ablivious to what was going on. Chameleon wanted to flee but before he could even breath a sword was up against his neck. Skaters began to dive to all sides away from the situation. The red jewel flared out light like fire.  
"Come now girly, let an old friend go. . ." She kicked his feet out from underneath him causing him to fall with a thud and also changing to Chameleon. Dive freaked out and quickly grabbed his pucklauncher from his belt and aimed it at the sorian's head. Pure hatrd washed over Miya's face and she spit on him.  
"Never call yourself friend. You are no friend of mine."  
"But you where a friend of Draguanus's, he told us all about it today. . ." An evil smile drew across the lizard's face twisting it into a more horrid image then it first was. She kicked him causing the smile to fall off his face.  
"I hate you, I hate all of you!" She screamed. Tears where now forming in the corners of her eyes. Chameleon finding an opening left. She dropped the blade on the ground which deactivated (Think of Duke's).  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The smell of smoke filled her longs. He was in the room again. A slimy Sorian claw grasped her arm. A fearful wimper came from her.  
"I've missed you. . ." He said running his other claw through her hair. She wanted to pull away but his tail was wrapped around on of her legs. That's when he forcivly kissed her. Trying to pull away his other claw grabbed her other hand so she was helpless. . .  
  
(reality)  
  
When she realized where she was again, she was outside of the rink. Her finger nails where in the sides of her arms again and tears where flowing down her face. Everything else was the same when she came out of one of her flashbacks, the finger nails, the fetal postion, the tears, the screaming, except for one thing this time. . .  
  
Nosedive  
  
They where on a bench, alone. It was night. The moon shown quietly above. He had her gathered in his arms, embracing her tightly. He was singing quietly an unfamilar tune. Nosedive was now begining to figure what had happened and he had hoped he was just reading into it a little to much. She sighed and just sat there, her head on his chest.  
"It's not fair. . ." She murmered quietly after a while causing Nosedive to stop singing.  
"What isn't?" He asked. She grabbed at his shirt, gathering some of it in her hands. A few tears trickled down her face. His shirt was wet where her face lay.  
"Them, the Saurians. They killed my family and took me prisoner. Why was I so differnt then them?" She let that question hang. Nosedive figured he shouldn't answer it. She then took off her locket and opened one of Nosedive's hands and placed it there. "This was my grandfather's last gift to me." Nosedive figured out how to open the locket and did. She sighed as the picture became visable. What he saw shooked him, what he saw was a legend of his people holding a just hatched baby girl, he could tell by the pink bundle that it was a girl.  
"Drake DuCaine?"  
"Yep. My full name is Miya Yu DuCaine. His first and last grandchild from his first and only son and child."  
"That's why they had you in the Raptor for so long." A shiver was sent through her body when Dive mentioned Raptor. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Ok, I guess."  
"What happened in the Raptureor?" He tried to be as gental as he could with the words. There was a long and drawn out silence after he asked it. "Should I have not said anything?"  
"It's ok, Nosedive. Telling someone might do me good. It can't hurt me. I've been hurt enough by it." She let out a sigh again glancing up at the moon and stars. Then her eyes cast downward. Then she pulled his arms closer to her as if for protection from the words she was about to speak. "Nosedive, while I was in the Raptor. . ." Tears began to form again. 'I'm never going to get any better untill I deal with it.' She thought. "Draguanus on a countless number of occasions. . . rapped me. . ." She was bawling again. She was hitting her hand on his chest. His embrace grew tighter.  
"Shhhh," He whispered, rocking her back and forth in his lap. "It's over, he'll never do that to you again, as long as I am living." She was thrown off by his words a bit but silently sat there as the tears still fell. His singing began once more. It wasn't in a language that she understood but it did comfurt her.  
He kept singing. He didn't know what else to do. She had a right to want to kill those sleeze bags. She had every right to cry, he thought. Wildwing was right on not telling him. He made a mental note to appoligize to him tomorrow. He stopped singing after awhile and realized something, she was asleep. He sighed and picked her up and began to walk back to the Pond for it wasn't far away from the skating rink they where at.  
  
(Watching them in the darkness. . .)  
  
He knew the one walking but the one he was carring he did not. How he got out of limbo was also a mystory but he was out finally and on this weird planet. Seeing the young teenager made his heart leap because it ment he was in the right dimention. So he followed him home.  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is, Chapter 5, the longest chapter I've written to date. There was a lot to have happen in that chapter, no wonder it was so long. A lot has happened to the ducks so far and a lot will happen. What's next? Who knows, I don't even, not yet anyway. Chapter 6 is on the way. Take this time to Review please. And as always thanks for reading. 


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6 is here, finally. I was having a hard time with this one but I'm glad about it. I have a hard time writing fight scenes so please forgive me about that but it was nessisary. Here it is,  
Version 1.1  
  
  
Disclamier: If you don't know by now, you'll never get it;  
  
Chapter 6: Kidnapped  
  
Draguanus clutcheded the necklace in his hands staring up at the frozen picture of Miya in the arms of the on duck named Nosedive. Anger filled ever part of him. 'How could she excape?!' He thought turning to see Siege glaring at him. Siege was angrey at him but he didn't matter. 'I am the Overlord, their thoughts on the subject don't matter.'   
"Sir," Siege said. "Someone somehow got access to limbo and Canard is free." He said. Draguanus didn't want to hear that, not at this time.  
"WHAT?!" He said over reacting, turning around quickly. "HOW?"  
"We don't know." Siege replied. "Wraith spotted him this morning outside of the Pond." Draguanus turned back at the monitor with her picture at it. Hatrid began to fill Siege again. It was wrong! But he sighed and left the room wondering back to when he captured Miya,  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He stood there in the door way with guns in hand. Her parents lay dead infront of him. He took them out once he entered. Examining the room he found a few pictures of a little girl and continued on. She was in a closet, crying and wimpering from the gunshots. That's when his com rang.  
"Siege, have you finished the job?" Draguanus's voice rang frighting the young duck infront of him.  
"Almost, they have a daughter that I'm looking at as we speak." He said glancing up at the girl.  
"Bring her, I feel like tourchering someone for a while." He replied closing the com. Siege shot an electric serge at her which caused her to fall uncounces. He threw her across his shoulder and left.  
  
(reality)  
  
That's how she came to be a prisoner in the Raptor. That's how the whole thing started. He should have just killed her when he had the chance, it would have saved them all a lot of time.  
  
(Pond)  
  
He couldn't believe it, Canard was here again somehow. Wildwing was overjoyed that his friend was there again.  
"It's great to see ya." He said breaking from the hug they where in.  
"You too. I was in limbo and then I woke up out in the park. I don't know how I got out." It didn't matter to Wildwing though, his best friend was back after all those years. "I followed Dive home. He was carring someone." Wing gave a consern shot at Duke who just shrugged.   
"Probaby just the newest member, Miya. She's been through a whole crap load. She appeared here at the pond uncounces and battered."  
"What happened?" Canard seemed genuanly concerned over the teenager.  
"Draguanus is what happened." Wildwing repied in such a way as to say not to ask anything more. Canard understood and looked around.  
"Nice set up you have here, mind if someone gives me a tour?"  
"Not at all, let me show you." Wildwing voleenteered. Canard nodded as they left. Duke then went to investigate what happened last night.  
  
She jolted up in her bed, the red jewel glowing. Rubbing her head she yowns and gets up realizing something, Nosedive was sleeping on the floor of her room, his hand clasped her her wrist. A slight blush comes to her cheaks. 'He wasn't lying when he said he would always protect me.' That's when there was a knock at her door. Sliding his hand off her wrist, she went to answer it.  
"Hey Duke." She said with a cheery smile.   
"I came to check to see if everything was ok. Canard said that he saw Dive carring you back to the Pond."  
"Canard?" A half asleep voice came from inside. Miya opened the door all the way to Duke to see Dive crawling out of his make shift bed on the floor.  
"Ya, Canard's back." He replied. Miya yowned again.  
"It was nothing, I was just tired. Nosedive was kind enough to carry me home." Miya said. Duke nodding and then eyeing Dive on why he was still in her room. Nosedive ignored the stare and walked out of her room leaving the necklace on her nightstand on top of the letter. She shut the door after him. Nosedive remembered his mental note.  
"Hey Duke, where is Wing?"  
"Taking Canard around, why?" He asked.   
"Need to talk to him." He said turning to see the two laughing at the table in the kiction.  
"Hey Dive, went well?" He asked. Nosedive pulled up a chair.  
"Ya," He turned to Canard and then they hugged each other. "Great to see ya again, Canard old pall." Canard nodded. "Wing, I should appoligize for yesterday, the way I acted." A shocked look swept over Canard's face.  
"What a minute, Nosedive is appoligizing for something he may have done?! I must have been in limbo for a really long time. Wait a minute, this isn't the right dimention, right?" He said as sarcasm filled his voice. Wing and Dive chuckled and then looked back at Canard. Dive turns his head downward.  
"I'm sorry, If I would have known what had happened, I wouldn't have been so buggy."  
"She told you?" Wildwing asked. Nosedive nodded. Anger then washed over his teenage face.  
"It's not fair that Draguanus can do such a thing and get away with it." Wildwing gazed through the mask at his little bro. Like Nosedive did when he picked up that Wing new something, so could he with his little bro.  
"Do what?" Both of them looked at Canard after he said that.  
"Miya had a close encounter with Draguanus, a lot of times. She's still mentaly unstable about the situation." Nosedive calmy said. "She told me last night, I don't think that I'm sappose to say anything but because you're the co-captine and all, I think you should know as well." Canard's calm face was replaced by one of worry.  
"But Dive here has been helping her with it." Wildwing said. "And she's improved greatly from when we first encountered the young teen." Nosedive stood up.  
"Catch ya later bro, gotta date with a box of cheerios. See ya Canard." He left the two to their chat.  
"He's grown up a lot from the last time we talked." Canard said. Wildwing nodded. "So how is the team?"  
"Grin had a spiratul incounter with Drake DuCaine, Duke wants to fence with Miya, Tanya just upgraded the Drake 1, Mallory is still getting over the last prank Dive did, mainly putting green jello in her skates, Nosedive has been helping Miya coop, Miya's ajusting, and I'm watching this on the side lines, how about you?" A chuckle came from Canard.  
"Not much has changed from when I left. I haven't changed much either."  
"Nope and good. I was thinking about going insaine if I didn't get some help." Laughter came from both of them after that remark.  
  
(Phils appartment)  
  
"Gotta talk to Wing about calander. Set up interviews with newest member. . ." He was making a verbal list to himself. Something though lerked in his closet. "The women of the Mighty Ducks, it'll make me millions." Slowly the door slid open but Phill was to busy dreaming about the money that he didn't even notice it until a Sorian hand clamped on his forehead. It was Wraith. His other hand glowed with a red energy.  
"You will get the ducks to go to the Porkens Park today. . ." And in a hypnotic voice he copied it. "Good, now run along and forget this encounter." Wraith vanished and right after Phill snapped out of it. "Great idea, Porkens Park. There are lots of people that visit there daily." He grabbed his cell phone and breifcase and headed out the door.  
  
(Back at the pond)  
  
Tanya was just getting finished with a project she was doing in the infurmerary. It was a scanner to read the power level's of Miya's jewel on her forehead.  
"That should do it." She said, that's when Phill walked in the room.  
"Hey Tanya, babe." He said with a smile on his face that she knew all to well.  
"No swim swit calender, Phill. I thought Wing told you about that." She sighed picking up a box and headed out the door with it. Phill followed her.  
"But Tanya, we need to introduce the public to our newest babe, I mean member." That's when Wildwing came walking down the hall with Canard at his side.  
"Hey Canard this is our manager Phill Palmfeather, Phill this is Canard, the one we spoke of being trapped in limbo."  
"Our team just keeps getting bigger and bigger, which means more action figures, more t-shirts, more. . ." Wildwing wispered to Canard,  
"Ignore him, he's always got money on the brain." Canard nodded looking at the human.  
"And finally I think we should visit Porkens park today. It'll be a publicity stunt. You can play with the kids. It'll also introduce the newest members to your loving public." Tanya sighed who was still standing there with boxes in hand.  
"I guess we could do that, if it's ok with Wing and Canard here."  
"Ya, why not." Wildwing said glancing over at Canard who was nodding. "But Phill if there is trouble made by Draguanus, we are out of there."  
"No sweat. Now to just call the city. . ." Phill said walking away with cell phone in hand. As he walked down the hall Miya passed him giving him a puzzled glance. Wildwing saw her and stopped infront. She stopped at Canard and Wildwing.  
"This must be who Duke was speaking of this morning, am I correct?" She said. "Canard is it?" He nodded looking at the young duck.  
"And you're Miya." He said. A slight shy smile came across her face. "Nice to have you on the team."  
"You too."  
"Miya we're going to Porkens park today. Phill thought it was a good idea." She nodded.  
"I'm a bit hungrey so I'll be taking leave of your company, see ya later." She then walked pass them. Canard glanced back at her as she walked away.  
"She's a sweet kid."  
"Everyone thinks so." Wildwing said. "Let's get you a room." They continued down the hallway.   
Mallory was flipping through some books she found in the Arowing. That jewel on Miya's head was family related. She knew she saw it somewhere. That's when she hit the Drake DuCaine page. She dropped the book.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
Wraith entered the room with a smile on his face.  
"It is done, my lord." He said causing a smile to draw on Draguanus's face.   
"Good, if all goes right, she shall be back in her cell by nightfall." Siege on the other hand had two things in mind, he didn't care if they needed her for the necklace, he didn't wan ther back in the Raptor even if it ment "accedently" killing her or letting her excape. She was the daughter of their mortal enemy, the last in his line. They where to kill her and be done with it but Draguanus in his lustful views won't. He had to leave, it was making him sick.  
"I'm going out, My Lord to inspect the Park." Siege said leaving. Draguanus turned slightly to eye him as he left. Something wasn't right about Siege.  
"I better keep an eye on that dim wit. Chameleon, go watch Siege for me." And with that order Chameleon left too.  
  
(Arowing)  
  
She picked up the book slowly as to make sure it was real. A picture of Drake DuCaine lay on the front of it with the mask in his hand. What she couldn't believe was that there in the middle of his forehead lay a jewel, a red jewel.  
"Could it be?" She looked up to see Wildwing standing there with Canard behind him.  
"Hey Wing, Canard. Come take a look at this, will ya?" She handed him the book so the two friends could look at it. "Drake was rarely seen without the mask, that's why it probaby didn't hit me at first who she was."  
"That would explain why Draguanus had her." Wildwing said looking at Canard who was nodding.  
"Miya is a DuCaine?" Canard said.   
"That would also explain why Grin met him." Wildwing said. The mask that lay on his face was once the great Drake DuCaine's prize posetion during the war. After he left it in a tomb in case it was needed again. DuCaines always had that weird ability to sense things long before they where to happen. "And that would also explain the faster then sight moves she put on at the mall with you Mallory." Mallory nodded.  
"Do you think she knows?" Canard asked. Wildwing nodded.  
"Ya, I do. I think though she's afraid of what would happen if it got out, like with Draguanus." He closed the book and handed it back to Mallory. "Put it away and speak of this to no one. If she truely wants us to know, she'll say." Mallory nodded shoving it back in a cubboard that it was held in before.  
It was a few hours later and Phill had gotten them all ready for the park.  
"Play with the kids. Talk with the adults. Intoduce your selves to them. . ."  
"Ok, Phill we got it." Duke said. Phill nodded and they got in the Migrator and took off.  
  
(Porken Park)  
  
Siege looked over the ledge to see the Migrator pull up.  
"How long have you been there. Chameleon?" He voiced to his unseen comrade.  
"Long enough to know what your going to try to do." He said come out from behind a door.  
"And what's that?"  
"Kill the DuCaine, that's what. Draguanus won't be pleased once I tell him. . ." That's when he noticed a gun to his head, Siege's gun.  
"You better not utter one word to him or I'll blast you like I'm about to do to her." Chameleon backed up slowly waving his arms back and forth.  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything. It's good to see you take the anishitive."  
"Ya, what ever. Their here." His eye's focused down at the ducks who where slowly making their way out of the Migrator.  
"This is one small park." Mallory said looking around. "Not to many people." Duke added. They all looked over at Phill.  
"Come now, they'll show sooner. They just didn't get to hear about this." He said looking around. Why did he pick this park? He could have gotten Central and it was always packed at this time of day. 'O well. Any idea is better then none'  
  
(Across the street on a roof top)  
  
His blond hair blew infront of him as the wind picked up. Touching his cheak, he felt the scar. A reminder of the battle he had to go through to save Earth in the end. Older Miya came from behind him and stood next to him.  
"Once I am captured, we show ourselves finally."  
"We could just prevent it. . ." He let his voice linger a bit. Deep inside though, even with the pain it brought he knew that he had to let things run the way they did.  
"Honey, you know it's not possible. Without it, I would have never found my true power." He turned to her, embracing her and pulling her close to him as they watched.  
"I know, Miya, I know."  
  
(Back on the ground of Porken Park)  
  
They where begining to sign autographs and Grin was playing with the children. Canard was talking to a parent and Wildwing was keeping a close eye on everyone.  
"Excuse me mister. . ." It was a little boy tugging on his shirt. "Could you sign my action figure. Your my favorite." His heart just melted with the little boy. He picked up the doll to find out to late that it wasn't a doll when it sprayed sleeping gas in his face.  
"Wildwing!" Tanya exclamed turning but soon found herself flying by a green lizard's kick to the face.  
"That should shut you up." Chameleon said looking over to see Wraith coming out of his hiding place who began to attack Duke, sending him into a storage Shied which colapesed in on him.  
"Give us the girl." Siege said jumping down from his spot. "Draguanus has special planes for her." A shutter came from Miya as he said that. Siege dove at her but to find Nosedive had gotten in the way and sent him to the wall.  
'This is not working. . .' Siege said. He crawled out then tossing Mallory aside into the Migrator side causing her to black out. All that was left was Canard, Nosedive, and Miya. Canard had a puck launcher up to Wraith's head by now.  
"Don't move or I'll blast you. Believe me, I'm going to enjoy taking revenge." He didn't look and found himself against the wall with Chameleon.  
"It's just me and you. . ." Siege said getting infront of Nosedive who was blocking the way to Miya.  
'All I have to do is get this duck out of the way and kill Miya, just say she was fighting back to much and I had to kill her.' He dove at Dive. That's when Draguanus appeared from behind and grabbed Miya by surprise teleporting out of their quickly. Nosedive saw this out of the corner of his eye. Siege stopped and saw this. He landed a punch on Nosedive's face and dropped him. "Let's go." He ordered to his team mates. They all vanished leaving them there. Nosedive was hitting the ground as tears filled his eyes.  
'I told her that I'd protect her, and now I failed.' He said. Wildwing began to wake up and see Dive kneeling on the ground and Miya gone.  
"They got her." A familar older voice said from behind him. He turned to see the older Dive and Miya standing there. She lent out a hand to help Wing up.  
"They've got her and so it begins." She said once Wildwing was on his feet. The older Nosedive went to help everyone else. Phill came out from under the Migrator.  
"Who are you?" Duke said breaking the silence between the strangers and them.  
"Friends from the future." The older Nosedive said. "We've come to help you." Miya said.  
"Why couldn't you help us sooner?" The younger Nosedive said angrely. "They won't have gotten Miya if you did." The older Miya looked at the teen with saddness in her heart.   
"It's not your fault, Dive. We'll get her back." He glanced up at Miya's face and his look of anger softened.  
"I hope you're right." He said. He was looking at his feet now.  
"We'll explain everything now." The older Nosedive said. But the younger Nosedive wasn't paying attention.  
'I'll get you back, Miya. I promised I would protect you and I'm going to keep that promise, if it means going in by myself.'  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is Chapter 6. Wow, a whole lot of stuff happened. Keep looking for Chapter 7. Please Review before you leave and as always thanks for reading. 


	7. The Locket

Wow, chapter 7.   
  
Thanks for all the posts, I will be working on grammer and spelling, once I get to a computer with spell check, I will work on all of it unless someone who has a spell check would copy my chapters, paste it on their document with spell check, run through it, copy it then to a notepad, and send it to me through my e-mail address. Credit would be given to you and it would be greatly appreciated.   
Version 1.1   
  
Bluemoonduchess, as always I love the new chapter for Alone. Keep writing  
  
What happens now, you might ask. Well coming up next on the soaps ;-p, we'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh. . .  
  
Chapter 7: The Locket  
  
Canard glanced over at the sleeping Nosedive on the sofa.  
"He's broken up." He said turning to Wildwing. "He really cared for her, didn't he?" Nodding Wildwing looked over at his baby bro. It had been a few hours since they got back from the park and Tanya had to put him out because he kept threating to go by himself.  
"I would almost say that he loved her." Wildwing relpied.   
"No. . .let her go. . .I'll kill you. . ." Nosedive was sleep talking again. The pain convaid in his broken sentences was almost umberable for Wing to listen to. That's when the older Dive placed his hand on Wild's shoulder.  
"It's ok, bro. He'll get over this soon enough. The battle is almost over." Nosedive said glancing over at his younger self, remembering the pain that this brought.  
"Well then, we owe it to Miya and Nosedive to get her back from those Sorian sleeze bags." Canard said. Wildwing nodded.  
"Let's just hope they haven't done anything irriversable to her or Dive will blame himself for the rest of his life." Wildwing said heading to the Drake 1 with old Nosedive and Canard.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed throwing herself at the bars of the cell. As she lay there, tears formed in her eyes. "I'd rather die then be here!" The ships red haunting walls surrounded her again. Their laughter filled her ears. Curling up in the fetal position, she layed there crying. "Please find me."   
Outside the doors of the cell's room Draguanus stood there laughter coming out.  
"It's great to have her back, wouldn't you say? I love to hear her pain in the morning. It brings a ray of sunshine to my day." He said to Chameleon who was standing next to him.  
"Yes, it is Sir."   
"Go get Wraith and we'll start the bonding of the necklace to her jewel. Then I can finally destroy those metelsome ducks." Chameleon bowed and left Draguanus there. He opened the door and went inside.  
  
(dream)  
  
"I don't have much time, Nosedive." It was Miya standing there. All around him it was pitch black except for her who was glowing red.  
"Where are you?"  
"Back in my cell. Nosedive, I don't want to be there anymore. I want to be with the ducks. I want to be with you. Nosedive if they do what their planing, I'll die in the end, you'll die. Everything we know and love will die." Tears began to run down her face. He went up to hold her but she wasn't there, he passed right through her. "Please, you must." That's when she just "blew out".  
  
(reality)  
  
Nosedive jolted up, a cold sweat drenched his body. He needed to talk to his bro and Canard. Something was going to happen, and shortly.  
  
(Drake 1)  
  
Tanya began to type on it when a signal went off.  
"Draguanus wouldn't possably decloke at a time like this, it's got to be a trap." She turned to the three.  
"We have to," The older Nosedive said. "The fact is is that if they want to start the bonding then all power has to be converted to life support for Miya. This would kill her otherwise."  
"I'm afraid it's true." The older Miya walked in the door with Mallory and Duke behind her. "But their defenses will be up as far as they can put them. We'll have to battle them and while this is happening one of us will sneak in, undetected." Grin walked in and not far behind him Nosedive.  
"Who?" Canard said.  
"I will." Nosedive said. "I promised her that I'd protect her, and I tend to keep it." Wildwing was going to ubject but the determination held within his baby bro's eyes told him not to say anything. He nodded.  
"Fine, as we fight, Nosedive you will go and resue Miya. Let us head to the Migrator." The group began to head when older Miya pulled up to the younger Nosedive.  
"Dive, once you're in there and have her, if anything goes wrong, just remind her of the necklace. She'll know what you mean." He nodded and looked at the older Miya. She hadn't changed much from her younger self, except for the scar. Gazing at her made him hurt more, the Miya of his time was captured. "Don't worry Dive. You'll get her in time." She knew what he was thinking.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
Siege held the duck down as Chameleon and Wraith tied her to the table top.  
"Ready Sire," Wraith said pulling the necklace from a pocket and placed it on her forehead as Siege held it in place by tieing it. Draguanus pointed a lazor straight at the jewels.  
"Good, now it'll only take a few minutes to warm the lazor up. The three of you keep guard of the doors. Do not let any ducks get past you." The three nodded and left.  
That's when the Migrator pulled up.  
  
A battle was soon underway. Pucks and lazors where flying at each other. Draguanus watched this from high above in the room that held Miya. He turned to look at the bleeding duck. Her black hair was everywhere, her eye's where closed but the rythmic breathing told him she was still alive.  
"This will hurt for a while but if I do it right."  
"I. . .I hope. . . I die. I'd rather be died. . ." She sighs as tears form from her closed eyes. "Then to. . .be stuck with you. . . for the rest. . .of my. . .life." Draguanus was furious but cooled down. He couldn't let her see that he was mad.  
"That's fine, I'll just have Wraith brainwash you like he did with that stupid manager so you won't know all of this." The warm up button was blinking. It was time.  
  
(Meanwhile. . .)   
  
Nosedive slowly made his way throught the hallways to where the older Miya said he would find her. Pearing through a slight crack in the door he spotted her, beaten, bruised, and bleeding like before. It made anger swell up in him as he grabbed his pucklauncher. "I said I would protect you, and I will." He whispered gazing at her through the doorway and then at Draguanus who had his hand on a switch. Nosedive took aim at it and. . .  
  
BOOM!  
  
The machine it was attached to exploded. Draguanus's face quickly turned to see the young duck in the doorway. Draguanus in one sweep turned on the panic button. Nosedive burst in the room with his pucklauncher aimed at the Saurian Overlord's head.  
"Turn it off." Nosedive said. The seriousness of his voice would have made anyone stop and listen. Draguanus did as he was told.  
"Come now, when I took over the world, you're death's would have been painless. . ." Nosedive clicked on his gun. "Ok, fine, I lied. But o well." His tale swong from his side and knocked him into a piece of machinery. Dragonise with glowing eyes approuched the young duck, meaning to kill him.  
Miya's eyes opened slowly, pain stricken. The first thing she saw was Nosedive being picked up by Draguanus. Anger filled her every sense. The necklace flung across the room by the light of her jewel. It engulped her, frying the straps that held her in place. She floated down and stood there glaring at Draguanus.  
"So good to see that you're awake." He said looking at the young duck from the corner of his eye. "I'll be with you in a second. I just got to take care of some unfinished buisness." Nosedive glanced down to see the necklace on her neck floating a bit from her neck.  
"Miya, the necklace. . ." He said inbetween gasps. Miya looked down, remembering the letter that was held in the box along with it. A sly smerk came across her lips as her hands surrounded it and it began to glow with a gold light.  
"I understand now. . ." She said as the gold light overtook the red and then overtook everyone's sight.   
Draguanus had dropped Nosedive to see what exactly happened. The light began to fade.  
"I am my grandfather's granddaughter, the last of the DuCaines. I hold a responsiblity to Puckworld that any planet that our mortal enemey gazes upon in greed will be safe." She said. Miya stood there now not as she was a few seconds ago. On her face held a mask, a DuCaine mask like the one Wing held but it wasn't just that. She held armor, golden armor with the DuCaine crest on it and a pair of golden colored wings adorned her back. In her hand she held the sword once again. "My grandfather just needed to remind me of that." And with that she dove with lightning fast speed at Draguanus who barely moved. She floated there inches above the ground gazing at Draguanus. Draguanus seeing his death if he stayed in the room, vanished. Miya, using up a phynominal amount of energy fell to the floor uncounces,her locket materializing fell beside her. Nosedive slowly got up from his spot and went over to pick up the time controling necklace and placed it in his pocket, then picking up her locket and placing it on her neck, and finally picking her up.  
"It's time to go home now. . ." He said walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 is finally finished. Wow, what a chapter. The story is almost done too *sob*, o well, I'll just have to make a sequeal to it, if enough people are interested in the sequeal of course. As always please review before you leave and thanks for reading the story. 


	8. The End?

The final, Chapter 8! 8 has always been my lucky number too. Thanks for keeping with the story too. It's the first one I've finished here on Fan Fiction.net and hopefully not the last.  
Version 1.1  
  
Disclamier: Arg. . .  
  
Chapter 8: The End?  
  
Tanya had the locket in a scanner and the other necklace (the one Draguanus was going to take over the world with), like the jewel on her forehead she was interested on how they worked. The girl, however, was still out. Nosedive told her bits and pieces of what happened but it made no sense. She was in the infurmerary sleeping like a doll. Nosedive hadn't left her side since they came back. He would sleep on the ajasent bed watching her breath.  
  
(Drake 1)  
  
Wildwing looked at his older younger brother with the rest of them.  
"We got to go now, you've got the necklace, and Draguanus's sceme has been stopped. I fear that if we stay here any longer something irreversable will happen to the time stream." Miya said. "I thank you for all your help Wildwing, Canard, Duke, Mallory, and Grin. Tell Tanya and Nosedive that as well." Wildwing nodded.  
"Will do." Canard said.  
"Bro, could you escort us outside." The older Nosedive said. "I'd like to say good bye to you before we leave." He nodded again as the three of them walked out the door and down the hall towards the elevator. Tanya walked out of the infurmerary to see the group walking by.  
Soon they where outside.  
"I guess this is where I leave you, bro." Nosedive said hugging him. He glanced at the two of them, Dive and Miya.  
"Could I ask you something?" Wildwing said. Since it's done and over with?"  
"Shot." Nosedive said.  
"You where the ones who freed Canard, wern't you?"   
"Yes, we where." Miya said pulling from her pocket the necklace. It looked older then the one in the infirmary being scanned. "You need him to help you be a leader." She turned her back on the two brothers and began to focus creating a portal infront of her.  
"One more thing, Dive." Wildwing said.  
"What?" Nosedive asked.  
"Did you two. . . in the future. . .what I mean is are you two married?" A laugh came from Dive who gave a glance at Miya who had turned around to look at them.  
"It's time." She replied.  
"Wing, Bro, Big brother, all I can say is you'll see. In due time, you'll see." And they vanished leaving Wildwing wondering about it. Tanya came out of the pond seeing what happened.  
"Wow." She replied glancing at Wildwing. He didn't respond and instead turned to the Pond and headed in. They headed down the elevator and past the infurmerary where Miya and Dive where. Wildwing and Tanya didn't bother going in.  
  
(infirmary)  
  
Her eyes began to open slowly, seeing a blond haired duck standing above her.  
"I should have figured you would be here. . ." She said weakly giving a smile.  
"A promise is a promise, Miya DuCaine. Just like your ansestors promised to protect all people from the Saurians, I promised to protect you from the Saurians."  
"Really, it's a pretty big job, ya know. I seem to get myself in big scraps."  
"Ya, who needs peace and quiet when I can save your butt from disastor over and over again." A giggle came from Miya who sighed and gazed up at him.  
"I'm glad I'm here. I feel like I finally belong." Nosedive helped her up. She then leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Here, even though I know about all my pain and the troubles that are to come, I feel at peace." He embraced her and held her close.  
"Me to Miya, me too." He replied.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
His eyes glowed the fearcest they had ever done so. Chameleon, Wraith, and Siege dare not speak a word to him because of the fury it might bring. Then a smile slid across their Over lords face as he began to laugh.  
"They don't know it yet but I will have my revenge, soon, very soon indeed."  
"What do you mean by that, sir?" Chameleon said getting up the corage to do so. Draguanus looked over at his Saurian followers.  
"I found the key, my worthless followers, the key. After all these years of it being lost, the key has been found." A look of shock washed over the three faces. Siege stared up at his master, hatrd still burned in his heart but right now it didn't matter. If what Draguanus said was right having the DuCaine still alive wouldn't matter. . .  
  
  
The End?  
  
  
  
Done, finally. I was only working on a week with this story. I left it with a question still to come, the key. Also I left the relationship between Nosedive and Miya open ended as well maybe when I do the sequeal their relationship will grow. Please review before you leave and as always thanks for reading and staying with this story till the end, or is it? *hehehehehehe* 


	9. A New Threat?

Ha, I fooled ya into thinking there was no more chapters.  
  
  
Ok, fine I couldn't stop it. It'll become a saga. What to name it though, Future ties does not fit it anymore. Please leave some ideas in the review when you leave. Thanks to Lily C for her advice about it. She was right, it wasn't done.  
Version 1.1  
  
Disclamier: *looks in her mail* Did I. . .did I inheired the rights to the mighty ducks from disney?. . . Nope not yet so don't sue. I'm not making any money off of this so you couldn't get anything from me.  
  
Chapter 9: A New Threat?  
  
A knock came from her door. She got up to answer it, it was Duke.  
"Hey Miya, you willing to fence today?"  
"Ya, sure, I'm game. Just give me a few hours." Duke glanced in to see Nosedive with his hair in braids.  
"I'm not going to ask."  
"Hey Duke man, look what Miya's done to my hair, isn't it cool?" Duke began to scatch his head and walk back word.  
"Ya, sure. See ya in a few hours Miya." He left. Miya turned around with an evil smile on her face as she grabbed a bottle from a drawer.  
"Green hair dye, to match your outfit." A worried look washed over the teenage ducks face. "Don't worry, we're going to do this with my hair, but with red instead of green."  
"Your hair's black, not blond." He protested. She laughed and pulled a bottle from her pants.  
"Not if it's a good kind." Nosedive swallowed and closed his eyes as she started to "paint" his hair.  
  
(Rec Room)  
  
Duke walked in looking strangly at Wildwing.  
"I think your brother has gone completely off the deep end Wing." He said. Canard came out of the kiction with a bowl of pop corn.  
"What's going on?"  
"Duke was saying that Dive has gone crazy."  
"Is that so." Canard said.  
"He was letting Miya braid his hair." Duke fermly stated. The two captines glanced at each other and then broke out in a fit of laughter.  
"You're not serious, are ya?" Canard asked. Duke stood there with a serious expression glaring at the two captines, that's when from the room hallway imerged two figures with differnt hair. Nosedive with green tipped hair and Miya with red. The two captines broke out even worse in a fit of laughter. Duke just sighed and left the room. Pop corn went flying everywhere.  
"It's not that bad." Miya said picking a strain of hair up from his head. "I think it looks nice." He looked at the DuCaine and gave a chuckle.  
"You're right. It is nice." They then glared at the two best friends over on the sofa which was now filled with pop corn. "Yo, Bro. You have a mess to clean up." Wildwing pulled off the mask and wipped the tears away.  
"Ya, ya, Dive, we know." The two teenagers turned to head to their rooms.  
"Bro, we're going to head and hang out with Thrash and Mookie for the day. Be back later." Nosedive yelled as the two friends where begining to clean up their mess.  
"Tell me Wing, when did we switch maturity levels with Dive and Miya?" Canard asked looking up. Wildwing sighed.  
"I don't know, Canard."  
  
(Raptor)  
  
Draguanus sat in his chair watching on the screen a search in the Rocky Mountains. If his hunch was correct then they would find it soon enough, if the ducks didn't interfer with it. His eye's scanned the rocky plane of the mountains.  
"Soon, very soon I shall win this war."  
  
(Pond)  
  
Mallory came out of her room, angry. It so happened that Nosedive, using the last of his hair dye, placed some on her brush before they left.  
"ARG!" She said walking down the hall to give his brother a piece of her mind and hair as well. She walked in to see the two captines watching a movie. Mallory came up from behind them and threw the brush in Canard's lap.  
"Where is he?"  
"Who?" Wildwing said putting the movie on pause and looking up at her. How he wanted to laugh but Mallory was not the type of person to do that to while she was around.  
"Nosedive, that's who. That green haired baffon thought he would share the "love"!" She yelled storming off. Canard put the brush aside and looked at Wing who was looking at him for advice. They both burst out in laughter after Mallory had left the room.  
"I know it's wrong," Wildwing said. "And I'll have to chew Dive out for it but it's so funny." Canard nodded wiping the last of his tears away and grabbed the remote from Wildwing pressing play.  
  
(Mall)  
  
Miya, Nosedive, Thrash, and Mookie all stood around the center of the mall chatting.  
"I would love to see her face when she brushed her hair. . ." Nosedive let out a snicker. Miya just rolled her eyes.  
"That was not my idea." She replied. "And when we get home, I won't claim it either." Thrash was just getting a kick out of the practical joke and their hair.  
"Who came up with the idea?" Mookie said inspecting Miya's strains.  
"I did, forcing it upon Dive. I think it looks good. Green suits him." Turning she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a tv screen.  
". . .I other news, an area of the Rocky Mountains was hit again today by an earthquake. Scientists don't know what to make of it. More on it later. . ." The reporter said.  
"Strange. . ." She replied. "Do the Rocky Mountains usally get hit by that many earthquakes?"   
Mookie shook her head in "no".  
"Californa gets hit by more, but lately it's been off a bit."  
"I wonder why. . ." Miya responded gazing over at the tv screen again. That's when an arm came around her neck.  
"Lighten up Miya, it's probaby over due for some." He pulled a piece of her hair off and examined it. "Yep, to serious for your own good." Swinging her hand, she broke the stain in two and stuck out her tounge.  
"How about that?" She replied turning her back to him. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go and see a movie."  
"I can't, got family buisness, which reminds me I got to be going shortly. Thrash is tagging along as well. I'll see ya later you two." Mookie said pulling Thrash away.  
"Ya, bye Dive. Bye Miya." Thrash said. The two ducks waved bye watching their friends leave. Miya and Dive glanced at each other and began to head for the door.  
"Do you really want to head home so early? I mean Wildwing is going to give you a mouth and ear full."  
"I guess we can check out that new burger stand across from the Pond before we head in. That'll buy us some time."  
"And some burgers." She added.  
  
(infirmary)  
  
Tanya glanced at the readings from the area of the Rocky Mountains again. These wern't normal, not even for Earth standards. And as she thought about it, they hadn't had a word or a gun shot from the Saurians as of late.  
"I wonder. . ."  
  
  
  
There it is, chapter 9. It isn't very long but it's a set up chapter for things to come. Thanks Dolphy for the corrections in spelling Draguanus and Raptor and the others. If you got any idea's for a new name for this saga or story please leave them in the review. Also please review before you go and as always thanks for reading. 


	10. Distractions

Thanks for all your imput. In the show I thought that Wildwings personality realy was dry. He acts to much like a leader and not enough like a duck. I desided to give them more duck (I'd say human but their not) charatoristics and not just the steriotypical charators for their postions on the team while trying to keep them like the ducks we all know and love. I think it works well.  
  
Disclaimer: There I have one  
  
Chapter 10: Distractions  
  
Mallory brought her head up at eye level with the mirror. Tanya had given her something to *hopefully* wash out the dye.  
"That little brat is going to get it when he get's back." She said towel drying her hair. The green was almost gone after three times with the stuff. She threw the towel in the garbage and put on her shirt. Everything seemed to have quieted down between Dive and her once Miya showed up. She figured he had someone now to talk to and hang out with. Why did he have to go and do this? Sighing, she turned to the back of her room to lay down in her bed.   
It still was the off season for the ducks and with the saurians quiet, the ducks had nothing really to do besides getting talked into going on weird visits with Phill. He liked to drag them to the weirdest places.   
That's when she heard a door beside her room open and close, it was Dive's room but right now she was just to tired to get up and dozed off to sleep.  
  
(Training Room)  
  
Duke dove at the girl who held the red a red sword. She blocked it and sent him flying back. All fencing masters knew what that sword, held in her hand ment. By now everyone had guessed she was a DuCaine though she only spoke to Nosedive about it.  
"You're good." Duke said wiping off his brow. She deactivated her sword and placed it on her belt.  
"So are you." She replied. They glanced at eachother. He once was one of the best jewel thieves on Puckworld, if not the best. He had turned good to help Puckworld when the Saurians attacked and that gave Miya respect for him. She headed toward the door and saw Tanya walk in.  
"Hey guys," She said. "I'm here to upgrade the defenses of this room." They nodded and headed out.  
  
(Rocky Mountains)  
  
Siege picked up a rock and threw it over his comrads.  
"Watch it!" Chameleon shouted jumping out of the way. "I can't search if I'm dead!"  
"Shut up you two, we don't need to warn the locals of us being here, then we'll have the Ducks here as well and that is not what we need." Wraith said turning to the two. Wraith turned his back on them and began to move rocks with his powers again. Siege just sighed and continued to work.  
"The sooner we get it, the sooner that DuCaine will be dead." He whispered to himself.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
Draguanus watched it with a fasination. His claws taping the seat beside him in antisapation. The ducks would soon start to notice an absents of their attacks if he didn't do something soon.  
"Chameleon, return to the Raptor. I have a special assinment for you to do." Chameleon nodded and left the screen to teleport infront of him. "I need you to attack stores and such to throw the ducks' wonderings off about us. I'm sure they've started to wonder where we are and why we haven't attacked lately."  
"Will do sir." Chameleon said teleporting out again. Sitting back he gazed at the screen, soon, very soon they should find the Key. . .  
  
(Pond)  
  
Mallory awoke with a beep from her communicator. It was Canard.  
"Hey, Mal." He said. "The Saurians broke their silence and Chameleon has been seen at Tumble Dry Laundrymat."  
"O..ok, Canard. I'll be their shortly." She replied getting up slowly and slipping on her shoes. Passing the mirror reminded her of the little "chat" that she would have with Nosedive after this.  
  
(Nosedive's room)  
  
He had just gotten the call from Wildwing about Chameleon but he was to busy staring at a picture that was taken just shortly after the necklace battle between Miya and Draguanus. She had turned out to be in the past months to be his best friend. He had forgotten how much he missed other teenage ducks. Thrash and Mookie where great to hang out with but they didn't understand where he came from. Miya did. She was also a beautiful duck too. Dive began to blush slightly at the thought of that. That's when there was a knock on the door.  
"Ya coming Dive." It was Miya.  
"Ya, just a sec." He replied. He placed the picture back in the drawer and headed out to find her waiting there.  
"Their waiting in the Migrator." She replied as they ran down the hallway together.   
Once they entered Nosedive almost burst into laughing when he saw the evil glare from Mallory and the green streaks in her hair.  
"Shut up, Dive, shut up. We'll have a little talk about this after the Saurian threat is over." Nosedive sat in his normal seat and began to power up the engines and they took off.  
  
(Tumble Dry Laundrymat)  
  
Chameleon began to shot holes in the roof as he was singing a stupid made up song.  
"I am the champion, and the ducks are the loosers!" That's when all 8 of them walked in to see Chameleon standing there. He just smiled and sent a few shots their way causing the ducks to scatter. Drones appeared next to Chameleon and began to help him in the battle. "Well if it isn't the duckies! So glad to see ya again."  
Wildwing shot out two Drones next to him but two more came in their place. "I will win, my feathered enemies."  
"Not if we can stop you." Mallory yelled. That's when Chameleon noticed her new hair dew.  
"Nice hair, what are trying to go for, the gang green look?" A look of anger swept Mallory's face as she sped up her shots and took aim at the lizard. After she knocked his gun out of his hand Chameleon desided it was the best time to go and he left.   
All the ducks got up from their shielded places and looked around at the mess.  
"Let's clean this before we leave." Wildwing said. And they did.  
  
(Back at the Pond)  
  
"That was strange." Tanya said. "He had no reason to be there besides to attack us, it seemed."  
"We'll keep an eye out for any more clues." Wildwing said. "If their up to something, we'll figure it out." Canard nodded. The group dispersed. Mallory went straight for Nosedive and began to chew him out.  
"How dare you change my hair color without my permission!" She screamed. "Boots are one thing, I can buy a new pair but my hair is another! I can't." That's when she felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. Mal swong around ferious. It was Miya. In her hand held a bottle of red dye like in her hair.  
"I was wondering if you wanted this. Your hair is red and all and this should cover up the green because it's a better brand." Mallory grabbed it from her hands and looked back at the two teenagers.  
"Nosedive she saved your butt. I think you'd better thank her." She said then running off toward her room. Nosedive and Miya's eyes met and she began to giggle.  
"You where going to be toast if I didn't do anything." She replied. Nosedive smiled letting a snicker go.  
"Ya, your right about that." They headed back to their rooms together.  
Wildwing watched all this happen. It seemed more and more everyday to him that his hutch was right. They where almost inserperatable. Canard came beside him and watch the two leave.  
"I know what you're thinking." Canard said. Wildwing turned his head. "You think Dive and Miya are going to hook up."  
"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Wildwing replied. "I mean you should have seen the older Dive and Miya talk. That's where I get the idea of them "hooking up"."  
"Are you worried about it?"  
"No." Wildwing replied then turning to Canard. "Didn't we have a movie to finish watching?"  
"I guess we did."  
  
  
  
  
There it is, Chapter ten. I hope it's satisfactory. Idea's are forming in the back of my head and swirling around. There is more to come, of course. Please Review before you leave and as always thanks for reading. 


	11. Dreams and Stars

*Chapter 11 enters the scene* Here it is, Chapter 11. I don't know the reason how I can spit these things out. I write a lot, I guess. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Disclamier: Who ever came up with disclamiers? Probaby those lawyers. . .arg  
  
Chapter 11: Dreams and Stars  
  
In his room Grin was meditating. Deep in thought he began to hear voices. . .  
  
(Dream)  
  
Screams came from around him. It was Puckworld. Above him loomed a giant thing that cast an erry shadow upon the city. Up infront of him stood a lone man. It was Drake DuCaine. He ran up beside him.  
"What's going on here? What's that?" Grin said looking up.  
"It's their newest ship. I have to stop it." He shot up a grapling hook and flew up leaving him. Grin watched up above him the giant space ship. It was bigger then the Raptor. Something was going on inside and then a great explosion happened on the side of the ship as a portal opened Grin watched it as it disappeared into a portal. That's when Grin saw a parachut open and slowly gliding down. . .  
  
(reality)  
  
He glanced up to see his wall again.  
"Hmmmmm, what could that mean."   
  
(Canard's Room)  
  
He sat on his bed looking around his room. Wildwing said it was Nosedive and Miya that saved him. He yoned and layed his head down. . .  
  
(Dream)  
  
It was the first time they had entered the Raptor, when he wore the mask. Down the hall he went as the groups approuched the bridge that Draguanus was sitting. That's when he herd it. A small cry. He put the scanner on on the mask, it was a girl, around Nosedive's age. She was locked in a cell. Part of him thought of saving her but the other thought said that they only had so much time before Draguanus put up all his defenses so they must move on. Wildwing was behind him waiting for orders. He needed everyone for this with Nosedive in the Arowing. So he ignored the wimper. That's when they entered the bridge. . .  
  
(Rec Room)  
  
Duke sat there watching something on PBS, a history of fencing. Though it had gotten really boring and he started to doze off. . .  
  
(Dream)  
  
He was in the hospital having his wounds treated from his "fall down the stairs". Of course if he told the truth he would be thrown in jail. It was his firt hyst and he was a proud man. Under his house, buried deep, was the gem he had taken. It was worth two thousand dollars. That's when he saw him, a tall man with a red jewel on his forehead. He was holding something as a flash went off. Duke jumped thinking it was something bad. That's when the man walked out in the hallway with the nurses protesting.  
"She just hatched. . . please Mr. DuCaine, she can get sick at this time." One of them said. Drake shot an angry glance at the two nurses.  
"There are somethings you just don't understand, Ladies." He said an angry tone filled his voice. Walking up to Duke he stood there looking down at the young thief. "I know who you are and what you did." Duke stood up suddanly but his hand grabbed his shoulder. "I'm not going to say anything."  
"Sir."  
"Mr. DuCaine." The nurses said.  
"You are apart of Puckworld's future, weither you like it or not." DuCaine said ignoring the nurses again. A smile drew across the legend's face as he looked down at the pink bundle. "Would you like to hold my granddaughter?"  
"S. . . sure." He said looking up at the legend like it was an honor. Drake placed the baby in his hands. She was sleeping peacefully. "I knew she would be a person who can tell good charator."  
"Sir. . ." The nurse said behind him. DuCaine turned to the nurse and began to chew her out.  
"My son trusts my judgement, and so should you." He said while Duke held the little girl close to him afraid that he would drop her. . .  
  
(infirmary)  
  
Tanya sighed watching the news. Something wasn't right about those earthquakes. Everything as a scientist told her that it wasn't right. Wyoming was not a place for earthquakes, sure they had gesures and such but not earthquakes. She turned to see Miya standing there.  
"You scared me!" She said. A smile came across Miya's lips.  
"You think it's strange about the earthquakes as well?" She asked. Tanya nodded. "I'd wake up the team and have a mini meeting but a lot of people are napping."  
"Really?" Tanya asked.  
"Yep, Canard's in his room. Duke's on the sofa, and Grin's in his room. I don't want to wake them."  
"Ya, I believe all the earthquakes arn't natural." Tanya replied. That's when the door opened to reveal Nosedive. He walked up behind Miya and pulled a piece of her hair off.   
"Oww!" She said turning to the blond. "Why you little. . ."  
"Hansom man? the Lovable brother of one of the team captines, the dream guy of your life?" He said breaking in joking.  
"No, blond dweebe." She replied. He stuck his tounge out at her. She just flicked his blond hair off his face. "We were talking about the earthquakes in Wyoming, maybe we should go and investigate it." Nosedive sighed.  
"Can't we have just a little peace and quiet around here without Saurians attacking us." Nosedive said.  
"We'll I'm going to have to go. The fact is is that I have to protect any planet for the Saurians and if they might be in Wyoming, then so be it."  
"That means I'll have to go because I vowed to protect you always." Miya smiled and a slight blush came to her cheaks.  
'He's a sweet guy.' She thought. 'And it doesn't hurt that he's cute too.' Tanya watched the two ducks.  
"Um, guys do you think it's a good idea to go to Wyoming and investigate these earthquakes?" She said breaking Miya's thought process.  
"Um. . .ya sure, it is." They both said in unison. Tanya turned a little anoyyed.  
"If I didn't know better I would say you two shared a brain." She replied. The two teenagers then left the room and headed up on top of the Pond, on the roof.  
"It's beutiful, isn't it?" She asked looking up at the stars. He nodded lying on his back.  
"Ya, it is. Wish my bro was here to look up at them. When we where younger we would sit for hours under the stars naming them."  
"Where is he now?" She asked. He pointed over at Phills place.  
"Him and Tanya are over there talking with him, I don't know what about though." She sighed watching the moon pass over head.  
"The stars here are so beautul, but I can't really remember the last time I gazed up and watched them." Looking over at Dive, she smiled. He noticed it her watching him.  
"What? Do I have something in my hair?" He asked. She just giggled and placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He looked down to see the duck she had fallen asleep. He just sighed and began to rub her hair as he watched the stars. Absently she grabbed his hand and held it as she slept. He was startled at first and he began to blush too but let her hold his hand as he watched the stars pass by.  
  
(Phill's apartment)  
  
"So there won't be a swim suit issue of the Woman of the Mighty Ducks?" Phill sounded disappointed. Mallory in an agravated sigh glared at him.  
"I would rather die." She calmly stated.  
"Ok calander out." Phill replied.  
"We came here, Phill, to tell you that Tanya has been worried about the Earthquakes and thinks it would be best to check out them."  
"You mean my number one franchise is just going to leave for a few weeks? I'm going with, I can hire a professional photographer and record the whole trip. Then I can sell it. Perfect, it'll make me millions!" Mallory and Wildwing headed for the door.  
"Goodnight Phill." Wildwing said opening it leaving Phill to daydream of all the money.  
"Sometimes that man worries me." Mallory said getting into the passanger's seat of the Migrator and putting a seat belt on. They drove home.  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is chapter 11. I'm liking where this is going. Who knew that Duke had an incounter with Drake and Canard knew she was someone in the ship. Please Review before you leave and always thanks for reading. 


	12. Flight Among the Stars

He're is chapter 12. I get into writing moods and the stories just fly. Not literaly of course, that would take me throwing my computer out the window. *hehehe* but I won't do that, not yet anyway.  
  
Disclamier:  
  
Chapter 12: Flight among the Stars  
  
(Dream)  
  
A melody filled her ears as she floated there in what seemed to be outer space. A sleeveless dress of white japanese influence adorned her. She was freaking out about breath but once she gasped she realized she could breath.  
"Where am I?" She asked. She zoomed around feeling the zero gravity. Earth was a ways away. "It is beautiful." Miya went forward toward it but that's when she saw it, a giant space ship. It was in orbit with Earth. "What is it?" That's when the ray guns began to power up and then shoot at Earth causing it to blow up. She knew this was a vision now, of things to come if they didn't stop it. "Is that what their looking for, this ship?" Earth's pieces began to shot from around her. Her heart sank as she realized what ship it was. "The Key. . ."   
  
(Reality)  
  
Rubbing her eyes she found herself back in her room. She sat there with her elbows on top of her knees. The red jewel glowing brightly.  
"The key. . ." She whispered to herself over and over again. "The key. It's here." Pressure began to build up. "I'm not my grandfather. How am I going to beat that?" She gazed up at her room and reached out for her necklace which was across the room. It began to glow and rose up flying to her grasp. Looking down at the necklace, she sighed. Falling back, the blankets and such few around her. All she wanted was to be a normal but she knew that would never happen. She was the next in line to save the world again from Draguanus and the Saurians. She figured that Dive had told the others by now about her family. "It doesn't matter, I guess. The Key is what the Saurians are looking for and I must tell the others tomorrow about it."  
  
(The Pond's roof)  
  
Wildwing just got done with showering, brushing, and dressing for bed when he noticed his little bro wasn't in his room.  
"I wonder were he is. . ." Wildwing let it trail off when he noticed Miya sleeply walking out of her room and heading toward the elevator. "Will you wait up?" He asked. She turned around to see Wildwing without his mask on. "I figured you would know where Nosedive is."  
"The roof. I'm heading up there now, he must have brought me down when I fell asleep." They headed toward the elevator and opened it. They headed up. Nosedive was asleep. He was happily snoring away. Wildwing looked down at his baby brother and a smile. "He's something, isn't he?" He looked up at the young DuCaine.  
"Ya, he is." Wildwing said picking him up and he turned around toward the stairs. "You coming?"   
"Na, I have something to do." She said sitting where Dive once was. Wildwing glanced back at her but wasn't going to say anything and left her there. She stood up and started to float off the ground and zoomed away.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Wildwing was tossing bags of clothes and supplies they might need on the way. They were leaving today. That's when Phill walked in with four suit cases.  
"I'm ready for the trip and I got us a photographer for it." A man came from behind him with a camra and began to shoot pictures of all the ducks.   
"Where's the teens?" The photographer asked looking up at Wildwing who seemed anoyyed. Canard walked infront of the camra man.  
"Phill payed you to take pictures, not to speak." He replied. "But that brings up a good question. Where is Dive and Miya?" Puzzled looks ran throughout the group except for Wing who stated.  
"Dive is probaby in his room still and I don't know where Miya is."  
"I'm right here." She stepped in with her bags ready. A tired look was painted all over her face. "I'm going to sleep on the way there."  
"You look beat." Tanya said. Miya yond and slowly walked into the Arowing.  
"Ya, we have a hotel room near the earthquakes, as close as we're going to get because of the police and such." She handed Canard a list and slowly made her way to a long seat to curl up and sleep. Canard looked down at the piece of paper. All the directions where mapped out.  
"How in the world?" Wildwing looked down at it.  
"She figured we should be more prepared. I don't know how she did it but she's a DuCaine too." They nodded and Canard shoved the notes in his pocket as they loaded the rest up. Mallory was sent to get Dive up. She knocked on his door. The blond tipped with green haired teen opened the door with bags in hand.  
"Ya ready?"  
"Ya, just a sec though." He ran to a drawer and grabbed a box and shoved it in his jacket pocket. "Ready." Mallory rolled her eyes, still a little agravated at the teen from yesterday and his green hair prank. Luckly Miya's hair dye worked and was a match to her real color. She picked up one of his bags and headed down the hallway to the Arowing.   
Soon there was everyone outside the Arowing, except Miya of course. The bags where loaded and they where just talking before the flight began.  
"Once we get there, we'll set up a mini base." Canard said. "Then we'll begin by asking the locals about the earthquakes." Wildwing nodded and turned to Phill who was on his cell phone.  
"Let's head then." He said turning to the Arowing with the others following him.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
"In the news today, the Mighty Ducks, or hocking loving, crime fighting aliens have announced a trip to Wyoming. This reporter believes it's a publicity stunt. . ." Draguanus slammed on the remote angrly causing it to shut off.  
"Chameleon!" His voice yelled then to see his lizard solider appear.  
"Yes, Draguanus?" He said cowarding. He knew what was coming.  
"Have you seen the news as of late?"   
"Well see I've been keeping the ducks busy. . ."  
"NOT BUSY ENOUGH!" Draguanus shouted getting up and sending Chameleon into a wall. "They've caught on to our plane and it's all your fault." Chameleon gazed up with fear in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again. Should I join them in the search?" Draguanus's temper came down.  
"Yes you will. Now go before I really deside to destroy you." Chameleon bowed and left. Draguanus sat back down watching the news report again. "This won't stop me, nothing will."  
  
(Arowing)  
  
Duke and Grin where playing cards with Tanya and Mallory as Canard and Wildwing drove. Nosedive was reading a comic book and Miya was still asleep. They were off to apart of America that none of them had visited before. They didn't know what to think about it.  
"The key. . ." Miya said in her sleep turning over. Nosedive glanced up at the sleeping duck and then back to his comic.  
  
(Dream)  
  
It loomed over her, like a great hawk did it's prey. Laughing and tormenting at her with just it's shadow.  
"You'll never beat me. . ." It roared. She floated there along side of the great ship. "The Saurians created me to be the best, and I will. Your grandfather couldn't even destroy me, he just sent me away and when I'm back. . ."  
"Stop it!" She screamed, the red orra grew around her. "As long as I live you will never get back into the Saurians' hands, you understand me? I am the guardian and I must protect and you are the threat." Her armor flared on once more.  
"I figured you would say that. . ." The ship barked. "But you'll never win. I am the ultimate and there is nothing you can do about it."  
"Watch me. . ." Her voice was filled with an unnatural determination that seemed to shake everything around her.  
  
(Reality)  
  
She jolted up once more but because of the small surface she was sleeping on, she fell on the floor. Everyone turned slightly to see her slowly getting up, her ego was the only thing hurt.  
"Are you ok?" Nosedive said putting the comic down and helping her up.  
"Ya, I think so." She said rubbing the side of her head. She wasn't expecting that. "I just had a strange dream."  
"What about?"  
"The Key." When she muddered those two words it caught Wildwings attention. Everyone who sat in 7th grade history class knew what the Key was.  
"The ship?" Nosedive asked. She nodded.  
"I think that's what the Saurians are looking for. My grandfather never destroyed it, he just sent it to another dimention hoping they couldn't find it. It is possible it landed here on Earth. That would explain why there where earthquakes here in an unnatural earthquake area." She looked up to see that everyone was listening.  
"Well then. . ." Tanya said glancing over at Wildwing and Canard who glanced at eachother.  
"It looks like we have our work cut out for us." Canard replied. Everyone nodded.   
"Then our next objective is after making a mini base is to locate the Key before they do." Wildwing responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is, Chapter 12. This one didn't take as long as the last one to write. So we finally figure out what the Key is. Will the ducks beable to stop it in time or is the Earth doomed as Miya saw. Please Review before you leave and as always thanks for reading. 


	13. Infatuations

Chapter 13 is finally here, *sigh*. Sorry for the long delay but I was away at camp working for two weeks and I can't get to a computer there. Here it is!  
  
Disclamier:. . .  
  
Chapter 13:Infatuations  
  
(Raptor)  
  
Draguanus looked out at the scene in Wyoming. They still hadn't come any closer to finding the Key. But he could hear the melody it gave off ever so closer now.  
"I'll find you and then I'll get the girl. His mind went back to the first time he saw the young DuCaine. . .  
  
Siege had her tied up and slung across his back. She was sleeping. Something went though the Saurians mind that would be considered treason, somehow the young duck had captured his heart. He also knew if he said any thing to his followers they would throw him in the cell with her. So he kept his mouth shut.   
  
His eyes went back on the screen as he saw them digging.  
  
(hotel)  
  
Wildwing carried the sleeping Miya to Mal, Tanya, and her room. Nosedive followed behind him with her luggage in hand. He sat down beside her and looked up at Wildwing.  
"Wing, I have a question to ask you." He said remembering the small package in his coat pocket. Somehow Wildwing knew what the question was.  
"Ya?" He asked anyway.  
Nosedive dragged him out of the room and into their room. Sighing he fell on the bed.  
"I realized something a few days ago. . ." He started. But that's when Wing broke in.  
"You like Miya, right?" Nosedive almost fell over with that comment.  
"Y. . .ya, I do." He said. "How did you know?"  
"Let's call it brotherly instinct."  
"What do I do?" Nosedive asked. "Did you ever, I mean. . ." Wildwing broke out laughing. A hurt look washed over Nosedive's face.  
"Dive, Dive, it's ok. If you feel she harbors the same feelings, tell her. You never know, she might feel the same way." Nosedive stood up and hugged his brother.  
"I think I will!" He rushed out the door.  
"Um Dive. . ." Wildwing started. That's when Nosedive came back into the room, his cheaks all red of imberrisment.  
"Ya, she's asleep. . ." He laughed slightly. Duke walked in with his bags.  
"Ya guys wanna order in?" He asked.  
"Ya, that would be best considering Miya is asleep." Canard said walking in saying.  
"Pizza, I want pizza!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
"Urg, not again. Why is it that every time we order out it's pizza?" Mallory said walking in with Tanya and Grin.   
Grin walked around the room and gazed out the window at the Rocky mountains.  
"It's very peaceful here." He muttered.  
"Ya, if you don't count the Saurian sleaze bags a few miles from here." Nosedive said. "The mountains remind me of the place north of where we lived on Puckworld."  
"It is beautiful here, and how the sky breaks the rays into an aray of brillant colors." Tanya said pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her beak. "That adorn the backdrop of the mountains."  
"Only Tanya would explain the beauty we're seeing in Scientific terms." Mallory said.  
Sleepy footsteps came from across the hall and entered the door way. It was Miya.  
"What's going on? How long have I been out?"  
"Long enough." Tanya said. "About ten hours." Her face went stark white.  
"T. . .t. . .ten hours?" She replied.  
"Ya, we where wondering what you did that caused you to sleep so long?" Mallory said.  
"I. . .I flew here to set everything up." She yoned and fell on the bed beside Nosedive with a slight smile. She turned over and propped herself up by her arm to look at Dive. A slight blush came to Dive's cheaks again. She giggled at his imberisment.  
'He's a sweet guy. . .' She thought and then turned up to stare at the ceiling. That's when it hit her. . .  
  
(Vision)  
  
The field where she stood was covered in blood and bodies, human and duck alike. Before here floated the giant ship laughing at her.  
"I will win!" It yelled. Her sword appeared in her hand. Seven people came beside her, Wildwing on one side and Nosedive on the other.  
"This can't happen. . ." She stated. "Both our dimentions will never recover from it." In the distance she saw Earth. Somehow the ship had melded the two dimentions together. Grin nodded. "They'll die." She tossed up her locket and it morphed into her armor once again. "Choosen soilders fighting for good. . ." That's when a golden light surrounded the ducks that stood beside her. When it deminished they held armor like hers though not as elaberot and they didn't hold wings like hers did. "Let us battle. . ." They all rushed forward toward the ship. . .  
  
(reality)  
  
When she could see again everyone was looking around. The room was giving off a dimming golden glow.  
"That's what you see?" Canard asked.  
"You saw it too?" Miya asked trying to get up but found herself to weak to do so. Nosedive helped her up.  
"It was like we where in the battle field." Wildwing said. "And our dimentions where one." A sigh came from Miya as she nodded.  
"The Key has the power to do that. Nosedive, could you help me to my room?" He nodded and stood up, taking her into his arms and caring her back. Tears began to trickle down her face as they entered her room in the hotel. "Dive, I don't know what to do, I'm just a kid." He set her down on the bed so she could sit there. "My grandfather couldn't even destroy it, how can I?"   
He gazed at her in pity and pain. He would never know the power held with in her nor did he want to know. "I haven't had one desents night sleep in a few days, always the Key, always the visions." Nosedive sat beside her and placed his arms around her, embacing her. She was startled at first but allowed it leaning her head on his sholder, grabbing at one of his hands. "Thanks. . ."  
"No prob,"   
They sat that way for a while until Wildwings voice called for Nosedive. He got up and looked down at Miya. Then he walked out. Miya was confused, she was sure there was something else, something Dive haddn't told her but she wasn't sure what.  
  
(The other room)  
  
Nosedive walked in to see Wildwing talking to Duke.  
"Tonight we sleep and after breakfast tomorrow we will go searching for the Key." Canard said. "We also ordered pizza and chinese to keep Mallory happy."  
"Thank you." Mallory said then going back to her converation with Tanya.   
"How is Miya holding up?" Wildwing asked.  
"Tired and stressed." Dive replied. "That's what I would guess. Why do the DuCaine's have all that responsiblity? She's having a hard time with it."  
"Nobody really knows Dive." Wing replied. "The DuCaines came from nowhere to fight the fight nobody could. She'll be fine, just give her some time." Dive nodded taking the package from his pocket and placed it in a drawer.  
"I'll give this to her later. . ." He said to himself. His head turned toward the door again as he watched it for a while.   
  
When the pizza and Chinese food came they split the food and Mallory and Tanya headed over to their room to give Miya her food but Mallory rushed back in.  
"Wing, Canard call an ambulance." She said.  
"What's going on?" Grin said turning.  
"Miya, she's sweating, she's shaking, and she has a fever!" With that said Canard had grabbed Phill's phone from his grasp and was dialing away. Nosedive seemed to fly to the other room where Tanya was holding the teenager down with a rag in her beak.  
"What can I do?" He said.  
"Hold her down!" Tanya said. Quickly doing as he was told, he realized something, she was so hot, normal people or ducks would have been dead a while ago.   
  
The shaking stopped.  
  
"Tanya, is that good?" Nosedive said looking up at her with a pained expression. Tanya took her hand and cheaked for a pulse.  
"That ambulance better be here soon or she'll die." Tanya said looking at the door to see Wildwing standing there. His eyes where directed at Dive.   
"She can't." Nosedive said. "She can't!" Wildwing bent down and grabbed his brother, restraining him. Tears began to fill the young teenager's eyes. Wing had to drag him from the room with Grin's help. The parametics rushed in after they had cleared the door. Mallory, Duke, and Canard watched them hall the duck away with Tanya beside them.  
  
(Hospital)  
  
Another scream came from the teenager as the doctors tried to help. Something was attacking her, not physicly but mentaly trying to destroy her mind with it's constant attacks. Tanya had long given up and sat there with tears in her eyes hoping that Wing would stay at the hotel with Nosedive, she didn't want to explain it. Then there was silence once more from the girl. It wouldn't last long though, Tanya knew it. It was the third time she had stopped while she was at the hospital, they lasted only about 10 minutes then the air would hang with the constant pain that pounded in her ears.   
  
Footsteps where heard down the hallway  
  
Tanya looked up, outside of the emergancy room and breathed almost a sigh of relief to see only Canard there. He could see the pained expression upon Tanya's face and knew his order to leave Dive at the hotel was a good one.  
"It's the Key." Tanya muttered quietly. Canard sat beside her. "Somehow it's attacking her. If she's going to survive, the Key will have to be found and destroyed. It's playing some sick game."   
  
The screams started again  
  
It made Tanya crindge in pain and fear. "It won't let her die but it torchers her so." Canard embraced Tanya looking at the swinging doors to see all the doctors standing around giving up hope.  
"We'll find a way, Tanya. We just need to get something that will stop it's attacks from reaching her mind. You can do that, can't you?" Tanya nodded weakly. Canard stood up forcing her too. "Come, we can do nothing here for her. The doctors will keep an eye on her." They slowly headed down the hallway, their backs turned on the teenager, each step was like a death sentence in their mind but both of them knew the only way to stop it was to leave and find a salution for none will be found in the halls of the hospital.  
  
(Dream)  
  
Thousands of claws, ripping at her. She tries to scream but nothing passes her bill.  
'HELP ME!' She thinks as the claws once again cause her to be swallowed among them. Blooded tears fill her eyes as the light fades from her view and only the claws remain once again.  
  
(The Key)  
  
'He he he. Little DuCaine, you won't reach me alive. I'll put you through so much torcher that death will be a bliss. The Saurians built me great, that's why your grandfather couldn't kill me.' Deep within the mountains it sat there. A large blood red ship covered in rock that had fallen upon it once it crashed. The Saurians that where once inside long dead but the ship with the deadly power that Wraith's family held was alive. That's how the Saurians believed they would stop the ducks. by making a machine that could fend and destroy for it's self. 'You hear me Draguanus, find me, so I may take my revenge in full.'  
  
  
  
  
There it is, chapter 13! Wow, I read what I just wrote and it's like 'freaky', giving the ship a consesness and all. How will this turn out? Who knows, I don't even till I sit at the computer and write. Thanks for keeping up with the story. Please review now and as always thanks for reading. 


	14. Demons in the Dark

Here it is, my second go at Chapter 14, my computer froze the first go, right after I was finished too *sigh* and I didn't save it. I hope I can remember all of what I put in it.  
  
Disclamier: Yadda, yadda, yadda  
  
Chapter 14: Demons in the Dark  
  
She slammed down the device, cringing in frustration. Her eyes glanced over at the sleeping teenager in the makeshift lab they had created in a room the hotel had provided. Tanya was tired, worn out physicly and mentaly as well. Ever since they took her from the hospital they had to keep her out in fear of the screams. Rings had formed around her eyes, and she just looked horrible.   
Wildwing was standing in the doorway in the middle of the two guards posted to keep unwanted guests out, mainly Nosedive. He had taken the attack as his fault and was beating himself up for it, Wildwing could tell. He refused to go help the others with the dig untill Miya was up again. So Dive just sat in his room either lying on the bed or watching tv. Canard and Wing both agreed it would be best for Dive not to see her in the condition she was in.   
Wildwing walked in and placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder.  
"Maybe it's time for a break. Miya will still be sleeping there if you go and take a break. We can't risk you getting sick, nobody else could help her." Tanya nodded weakly and slowly trugged to the door while Wing stayed there.  
"Ya, maybe a nap. . ." She responded. His eye's turned toward the sleeping figure in the corner on a heart monitor after she had left the room. Her face shown no sign of the battle that he knew that was radging on. Placing his hand on her forehead, her whole body jumped. She was still hot. He knelt beside her and took the rag that was on the stand beside the bed and began to wipe away the sweat and try to cool down the young DuCaine.  
"Come on Miya, you can beat this. . ."  
  
(Dream)  
  
She wanted to give up, o how she did. Her body shook of exhastion and sweat poared off her like water off a cliff. But she knew she couldn't give up, everyone outside needed her. So she stood there in her white dress that was torn and stained with her and the unknown predators blood. Her hair was dishevaled and gone in parts. Her body heaved with gasps of air as the demonic laugh filled the black void of which she stood. Her blue eyes darted around the void trying to find the evil that haunted this world.  
"He, he, he, he. . . Little DuCaine you won't leave here." It's voice said. She turned around to see the tall cloaked figured standing across from her. It's claws dripped with her blood, it's teeth gleamed in the little light that was given off in the world. She couldn't see the rest of it's face. Her's was bruised and she had a gash on her forehead that was slowly seeping out blood which was mixing with her sweat. Wiping off the sweat with the back of her hand she waited.  
  
He dove at her  
  
Sliding to the side, she was caught in the shoulder by one of it's claws. Falling back, her sword flying from her grasp. She landed with a thud and looked up to see the evil turning around.  
"I will kill you, then I'll go after the one you care about, then the rest. Yes, little DuCaine, I know who he is. I can see everything in here. I see the torcher Draguanus did to you, and I can bring back those feelings with a thought." That's when a wave of agony swept through her body. . .  
  
(Reality)  
  
A shreak unlike he had ever herd came from her. Wildwing fell to his knees clasping at his ears. He looked over at the DuCaine franticly looking for the needle that held the sadat. It was across the room with the rest of Tanya's stuff. Tears began to swell in his eyes as he ran over. The screams wouldn't stop. He got the needle ready and picked up her arm and placed it in.  
  
(Dream)  
  
She was on her knees weeping uncontrolably as the evil encircled her like a preditor did to it's prey before it was about to pounce.  
"Why don't you just kill me?" She asked looking up. The cloaked evil gave another laugh.  
"Because this is to much fun. You don't know how much I've been wanting the sweet taste of revenge from your family." The agony stopped as she slowly rose up with sword in hand. "I can make you live things that haven't happened. . . yet." Another swep of pain began to happen. But she wouldn't fall. Instead she closed her eyes and cringed in pain.  
"I won't let you have it. . ." She got out.  
"Have what?" He creature barked.  
"The enjoyment of watching me in pain." She got out. That's when it stopped and the cloaked man dove at her again. She moved around and her blade met his back, cutting through his cloak. Blood began to seep through staining it's cloak. Her hand came up and held her shoulder as she watched him turn around and gaze at her, slightly bent down. "You won't win, this is my world." The ground began to shake beneith them. "And I won't let you put a hand on them." The cloaked evil tried to stand up but found it impossible because of the earth quake and the slice in his back. His red glowing eyes watched her like a hawk. A smile came across her face. "And besides, while I'm in here with you, my teammates are out there looking for you. With you destracted, my teammates will have an easier time." A laugh came from the cloak.  
"I have people out there too you know. And they have an advantage, they can here the song I'm calling them with, unlike your people. The rock is so thick that that mask your comades have can't scan through it, I'm sure of it."  
  
(A place at the rocky mountains)  
  
Canard through the mask aside in the Arowing. He let out a sigh of frustration.  
"It's no use, without the other mask, we'll never scan through it all. The mountains are just to thick." Grin set down the boulder he was carring.  
"We'll find it eventully, don't worry." He replied placing a hand on the leaders shoulder. Canard nodded sadly.  
"We are not at full strength and both dimentions are counting on us, I just want to find it." The rest of the ducks stopped doing what they where doing.  
"Canard don't beat yourself up. Once Tanya gets the device made then we'll be back at full strength." Mallory said then continuing back with the halling. Canard looked down at the map and marked off a few areas.  
  
(The Saurians dig site)  
  
Wraith looked around to see Chameleon under the tree resting while Siege and him where still working. Siege was in the cave they had slowly been building. That's when there was a call on their communicator, it was Draguanus.  
"Have you found anything?" He said.  
"No sir, we are still clearing away the rock." Wraith replied looking at the other two who where watching their communicators as well.  
"Well get going and work more. My readings say that the ducks are working on the other side of the ridge. We must not let them find the ship first." Siege nodded.  
"Yes Sir." That's when the face blinked out. Wraith looked up to see the other two heading in the cave. He turned and went in the base they had made and began to start up the robots once again.  
  
(Hotel room)  
  
Nosedive sat in his room, his hands clutching his head. A pained look was upon his face.  
"I should have told her. . .I shouldn't have left her alone. . . It's my fault. . ." He'd muttered. Wildwing breathed a sigh and walked in the room.  
"Dive, ya wanna go and get a bit to eat. We can bring something back for Tanya to eat, she's asleep now." Nosedive looked up at his brother.  
"It's not fair, Wing. Why is it attacking her so much?" The look he gave his brother made Wildwing want to cry.  
"It's revenge." Wildwing stated. "I wish I could stop it too. We all do but right now we don't have the capablity to do so. Once we find the Key. . ."  
"What if we don't? What happens then, Wing? It'll kill her! I just want . . ." Nosedive broke in. Wildwing sat down beside his baby brother and gathered the teenager in his arms. Nosedive began to cry. "Wing, I want to so bad stop it. . . but I'm powerless. . . and I hate it."  
"It's ok Dive to feel that way. We all want it to stop but we can't do anything right now but hope. She's strong. If anyone can get out of this, she can."  
"Wing. . ."  
"Ya baby bro?" Wildwing said.  
"I wanna see her." He said. Wildwing didn't want him to go but. . .  
"Ok."  
  
(Down in the makeshift lab)  
  
Wildwing nodded at the guards who allowed his brother in. Dive was clutching the small package in his right hand as he entered the room. It was dimmy lite and when he entered it he could hardly see. Standing there his eyes caught sight of the sleeping body in the corner. Wildwing began to walk toward it to see Dive already there holding a hand. Wing placed a hand on his shoulder ad Dive looked at him.  
"How's it going?" Nosedive quietly said.   
"Tanya is having a hard time with building it. She doesn't know what to block." Nosedive nodded then opening the box, revealing a red jeweled ring. He took her hand and placed it on her finger.  
"You've got to make it, Miya. I couldn't bear life without you. I love you. . ."  
  
(Dream)  
  
There was a struggle between the two. He was on her back trying to choke her from behind while she was grasping at the hands. Miya flipped the cloaked figure over. She stood up and saw something breaking the black veil of the world. It was a white light, percing the darkness. Something rushed over her as it purified the endless world. The cloaked figure seemed to be hating the approuching light like it was fire or poison.  
"Get it away!" He yelled. Then a blood curdling scream came from the figure as he fell to the ground. She looked up above to see two figures Wildwing and Nosedive. Nosedive had his face beared in his brother's shoulder.  
"I should have told her. . ." He kept muttering. A wave of understanding came to her.  
"I should have told you too. . ." She said as the light began to form around her, mending her dress, cleaning and healing her wounds and a pair of white wings opened behind her and the ring appeared on her finger. "I have something more to fight for now." The creature looked up in pain to see the angelic figure standing before him and the ground around her began to grow flowers as she stepped toward him.  
"Get away!" It screamed. She reached out her hand and touched the cloaked evil. A blood curdling scream came from him as light surrounded him and he just blew out.  
  
  
  
  
There it is. Chapter 14. Finally. What will happen next? Will Miya come out of it? Will they find the ship before the Saurians? Please review before you leave and as always thanks for reading. 


	15. Royalty, Visions, and Love

Disclaimer: No own Mighty Ducks!  
  
Chapter 15: Royalty, Visions, and Love  
  
(The Key)  
  
There wasn't much left of the councesness when it returned to the ship.  
'What was that light?!' It thought starting up repair procedures. 'I've never expereanced such a power. . . She must be destoryed before I'm found but how?' The lights began to blink away giving a weird glow to the bridge and the skelotens that where housed in there. He could feel the Saurians getting closer now and it gave him great joy. 'I'll be free soon enough and then I'll kill that duck and everyone associated with her!'  
  
(Hotel)  
  
Tanya slowly made her way down the hallway to the elevator that would take her to the makeshift lab. That's when she saw Wildwing standing at the doorway when she came out of the elevator.  
"Why are you. . .?" She started but he hushed her up and pointed to the corner where Nosedive's back was seen.   
Nosedive was sitting now on the bed cradling the sleeping Miya in his arms, singing the song he sang when she was in pain about Draguanus. Tears where trickling down his face. The elevator opened again to see the rest of the team walking down.  
"Wildwing. . ." Canard said noticing Nosedive was in the room.  
"I felt that it wouldn't do any harm to let him down here." Wildwing whispered to him but was keeping an eye on Dive.   
  
(Dream)  
  
She was finally able to relax. The sword fell to her side as she slumped to her knees sighing heavly. Sleep wanted to overtake her. Miya fell completely to the ground and turned over to see the white "sky". Nosedive's face was shown there as he sang the song. Her eyes went to her hand and saw the ring that adorned it. A slight blush came to her cheaks. Her eyes then gazed up at the teenage duck who was holding her.  
"Well back to the land of the living again." She stood up and the wings opened behind her as her red gem gleamed and she jumped up at the "sky".  
  
(Reality)  
  
Nosedive held one of her hands close to his cheak, brushing the tears away with it. Wildwing aprouched him to pull him away.  
"Come Dive, let's head up." Nosedive turned slightly to look up at his big brother. He nodded weakly and began to place Miya back on the bed. Wildwing and Dive turned for the door. That's when a weak muffle came from the sleeping duck and her hand caught Dive's wrist.  
"D. . .d. . .don't go." She got out with a grown. Nosedive turned franticly around and kneeled down to eye level with Miya as the other ducks crowded around them. Miya's eyes opened and began to ajust to the dim light of the room.  
"We thought you would never recover." Tanya burst out. "I was trying to build a device. . ." Wildwing motioned to be quiet. She nodded and looked down at the duck. Her eyes darted between all her friends and teammates then they settled on Dive.  
"He almost had me." Miya began. "But something happened." A cringe of pain shot through her. The ducks gave worried glances. "Don't worry. . .It'll pass." She raised her hand and looked at the ring, it was still there. She gave a longated sigh. "Could I be moved to my room, this room reminds me to much of the one I was held in." Wildwing nodded and Grin bent over and picked her up. "The Saurians are close, guys. The Key could sense it and so could I with him with me." She leaned her head on Grins chest and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired." And with that she was asleep again. None of them said a word as they headed back up to their rooms in fear of waking Miya. Canard then pulled Wildwing aside.  
"I'm going back out there, to dig more and to spy on them. Maybe the mask will pick something up on their side." Wildwing nodded glancing at the womans room door. "I'm going to ask Mallory to join me."  
"Good idea. I'll stay here and keep things stable. Call if anything comes up." Canard nodded giving Wing a hug and went to talk to Mallory. Wing on the other hand went into the womans room to see Grin placing a blanket on the sleeping duck.  
"She looks worn out considering she's been asleep for a few days." Duke said. Nosedive brushed her black hair off her face and watched her sleep.  
"If my caculations are correct, she'll be out for a while." Tanya said.  
"Do you think Key will attack again?" He asked looking up at his brother. Wildwing shrugged his shoulders and then noticed from the corner of his eye Canard and Mallory leaving.  
"I don't know." He pulled his brother up from his kneeling stance. "Come now, it's getting late. She'll be here in the moring." Nosedive nodded and walked over to the other side of the hallway. Wildwing followed him and crawled into his bed. His brother fell on the bed across from his.   
  
While Wildwing slept, Nosedive stared at the ceiling. His heart was jumping out of his chest as a smile drew across his beak. Never in his life had he felt this way about anyone. Why is it that the black haired beauty capture his every thought? Her blue eyes where like the gental waves of the ocean beating against the sand. Her black hair reminded him of the night. Then his mind wondered back to the Key.  
"How can it attack her like that?" He whispered to himself.  
"Because it has studied my families brainwaves for a long time, waiting for a child to happen upon it so it may take it's revenge out upon them." A sleepy voice said in the doorway. Nosedive turned to see the teenager standing there rubbing her eyes sleeply. The gem on her forehead gave off a slight glow.  
"You're awake? Tanya was sure that you'd be out for a few days." He said sitting up. She yowned and waved him outside of his room.  
"I might use up a lot more energy then a regular duck but I'm built to get it back as quick as possible." He stood up and walked out of the room next to her in the hallway. "Do you want to go on the roof? It's not that late, is it?" He shook his head no as they headed toward the elevator. She glanced at him as they walked. Not a word was spoke till they reached the top of the building and headed outside to see the sky filled with the flickering dimonds the humans call stars.   
"Never imagined a place with more beautiful stars then the Pond." He said looking over toward the mountains to see the shadows cast upon it with the moon.  
"Ya." She replied. "Nosedive," She turned her head toward him. "You shouldn't have beat yourself up like that when I was out. You had nothing to do with it. You couldn't have stopped it."   
He was startled at what she just said.  
"How did you know?" He asked as a slight blush came to his cheaks. 'Let's hope she can't read minds.' A giggle came from the teenager as she could tell what he was thinking.  
"That power is beyond my grasp, right now. I would be out for three days trying that but I pick up on these things. It wasn't your fault, you never caused it and you couldn't stop it." She looked forward and down slightly as her cheaks began to turn red. "I'm a little flattered that you care so much. Ever since I got out of the Raptor, you seem to make sure I'm ok." Looking up she smiled at him nervously. 'Why am I acting so strange?! I should just tell him and get it overwith. Why am I so worried. He oveously cares, but does he care in that way. . .'   
"Miya I worry about you." He couldn't keep his eyes off her. "I care about you, and the fact is. . . is. . ." He sighed in frustration. 'Why can't I tell her? Why am I so afraid? This is so unlike me.' Her eyes peered at him. That's when she scooted closer and placed her head on his shoulder. He jumped a bit but placed an arm around her pulling her closer.  
"Thank you Nosedive." She sighed looking up feeling disapointed with herself. 'Why am I worring. I've taken on much worse things!' But there they just sat, neither one of them speaking a word hoping the other would say it first.  
  
(At Saurian dig site)  
  
Canard wore the mask. Using the heat sensor to show the movements of the Saurians. Mallory sat a little ways away reading the maps.  
"Are you sure?" Mallory whispered. Canard turned, the red eyes of the mask glowing through the night at her.  
"Positive. They'll hit the ship within two days." He replied. "What we need to do is to get them away from the dig site so we may place the final blows and retrieve the ship before they come."  
"But they won't leave unless it was an emergancy. Miya said they knew they where getting closer to the ship. Also that ship has a mind of it's own. It'll protect it's self at all costs." Canard nodded peering again over the ledge and watching the three hard at work with the robots close at hand.  
"Let's head back to the hotel and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have all the team here and we can get the Key." Mallory nodded hoping on the moterbike. Once Canard did so too they where on their way.  
  
(Raptor)  
  
(Dream)  
  
The white light. . .  
  
Her red gem glowed against the white backdrop that was slowly growing.  
"I will defeat you. . ." Her voice rang out. His eyes gazed at the young duck who was adorned with the royal garments of Puckworld. The information was lost to the ducks a long time ago during the revolt over two thousand years ago that the Saurians helped start. The Saurians know the last name of DuCaine as the name the last royal family member took up after the rovolt to save himself. Even though the people of Puckworld don't deserve the DuCaines they save them anyway, that's what the Saurians hated. The information about the royal family was even lost to the DuCaines themselves believeing their family just had those powers and ablities for no reason though they have thought about it. Her blue eyes gazed at him with an anger that made him want to hide. "These are my people and my family took an oath to protect them so long ago and we still do. You will pay for starting all that!" Her red sword dove at him. . .  
  
(Reality)  
  
He jumped up sweating. Never in a day of his life had a dream scared him so. He was the Saurian overlord, it took a lot to do so. Normaly he wasn't even scared of the ducks but found them to be a pest. That's when there was a call.  
"My lord," It was Wraith. "We've picked up something. Maybe you should come down here." He sighed and slowly made his way out of his bed.  
"Prepare for my arival there. I'll be there in a few hours." Wraith nodded and the screen went blank. He stood up and headed in the other room.  
  
(Hotel room)  
  
Wildwing opened his eyes to see that the bed across from him was empty. He slowly got up and truged across the hall and peaked in the girls room to see Miya's bed empty.  
"Now where could they be." But he had a feeling. "The roof. . ."  
  
(The roof)  
  
Her eyes gazed up at the stars sighing. Neither one of them had said a word for a while, just enjoying each others company. That's when the door opened behind them.   
  
Wildwing gazed at the twos back side. Everyday it seemed that his intuition was correct. Since his brother had told him about his crush on Miya Wildwing had wondered more about it. Nosedive's head turned to see his brother standing there watching them. Miya turned slightly to see it as well.  
"I was just wondering where you two where. Have to be a little more careful around here because Draguanus's henchmen are here and all." Miya stood up and stretched out as Nosedive watched her. She looked down and their eyes met. A blush came to her cheaks once more. "Um, guys. . ." Both their heads turned to Wildwing. "Let's head back in." Miya nodded and Nosedive got up and stood beside her. They headed back in.  
  
(Down in front of the Hotel)  
  
Mallory and Canard pulled up and drove the bikes down to the private garage. When they where walking to the doors, they looked up at the sky to see a small plane going toward the Saurian dig site. The plane was a smaller version of the Raptor. Canard and Mallory gave worried glances at eachother and headed in quickly.  
  
  
  
There it is Chapter 15. A longer chapter of mine. I explained a little more on where Miya gets her powers and where the DuCaines came from. Please review before you leave and as always thanks for reading. 


	16. Almost loss of Hope

Finally chapter 16 is up with the mighty ducks fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, Let's see I don't own any part of the Mighty Ducks, disney does  
  
Chapter 16: Almost loss of Hope  
  
(At Saurian dig site)  
  
Draganuas stood there looking at the monitors. They where close, very close. He couldn't wait to step into his new ship, The Key. The ducks couldn't keep up with him if they tried. Not even the DuCaine could, and that's what he wanted. Her haunting blue eyes gazed at him angrly in his dreams. He shook his head looking up at the other Saurians who where giving him puzzled looks.  
"Keep at it, we are almost there. I can hear the Key speaking, quietly but it is there." Wraith nodded slowly making his way toward the cave. Draganus glared at Siege who sighed and headed along with Wraith. "Chameleon, I want you to go to town and give some trouble to the ducks."  
"But Boss. . ."  
"Do it or you'll be the first to really know the power of the Key!" Draganus said, his eyes flaring up as he tossed the small Saurian across the open plan. Chameleon nodded slowly getting up and rushing away from the dig site. Draganus turned back to gaze at the hole in the mountain. It was only a matter of time. . .  
  
(Hotel)  
  
Duke jumped up above the sword that was aimed for him but as he landed he found himself stuck with the blade up against his throught. A smile crept across his face as he glaced down at the sweating, heavly breathing duck who held the red sword. Nodding Duke shut off his blade and put it away. For as young as she was she was defeanty talented.  
"You win again." Her face lit up as she put away her blade and attached it to her belt. "Are you some cyborg?" He chuckled. She also giggled and turned taking a towel from a table next to the mat. That's when their communicators rang out. Duke answered his and saw Wildwing with the mask on.  
"Guys we've got trouble at the park in town. Chameleon seems to be attacking people."  
"You would think Draganus would learn that throwing Chameleon at us to keep us busy doesn't help much. We know he's up to something when Chameleon shows his ugly face."  
"Ya but he's dangourus non the less." Wildwing said. "We need your help, you and Miya." Duke nodded closing the communicator and the two headed out the gym inside the Hotel.  
  
(park)  
  
Chameleon stood there shooting at people with a crazed look upon his face. Wildwing glaced over the rock fence he was using as a shield to see him there.  
"Yo, Wing!" Nosedive said clutching his arm which his hand was covered in blood. Wildwing glaced over at where Grin was.  
"We've got to get Dive here to the infirmary!" He shouted. He had lost a lot of blood. Nosedive got hit right when they had responded. Chameleon had gotten a shot. Nosedive's face was pale now and the expression upon it was blank. Wildwing herd the shots stop and reached up over the fence to shoot a few more times as Chameleon ducked behind a tree. That's when two motercycles pulled up with Duke and Miya. Both of them hopped off and ran behind a picnic table that they turned over and hid behind because of the shots in their directions.  
"NOSEDIVE!" Wildwing yelled as his brother fell uncounces on the ground.  
"Duckies if you give up I won't hurt you, much." Miya looked at Duke.  
"We need to he him away from that tree." She said glancing up. "I need to get over toward Wildwing and Dive." Duke nodded filling his pucklauncher with exposive shells.  
"When I say go, you go." Duke said. Miya nodded getting ready. Once the shots stopped on a few seconds Duke stood up and took aim at the tree. "GO!" The shot was fired, she was off. Out in the open for a few yards but Dukes amo had given her enough cover to run. The tree was down and Chameleon was coughing because of all the smoke trying to see but it was to much.  
Miya got there in time to see Chameleon stepping out of the smoke. Wildwing handed Nosedive over to her.  
"Shot now!" Wildwing yelled as Duke and Grin pointed their guns out and a wall of fire was sent at Chameleon who ran.  
"Come now, I wasn't going to hurt you." He laughed nervously as he looked at the three ducks whos guns where aimed right at him. If they where to fire there would be no where to go and he was pretty sure that one of them would hit their target. So he phazed out. Wildwing then turned to his brother whom Miya was tieing a bandage. Then she checked his pulse. A wave of fear washed over her face.  
"Nosdive. . ." She said. That's when tears began to form in her eyes as she franticly shook him. "NO! It can't be!" Wildwing knew what it ment. . .  
  
Nosedive was dead.  
  
Tears began to fill his eyes as he turned his face away as he took off the mask, rubbing the tears away. Grin came and solumly pulled the hysterical Miya away from Nosedive. She fought him.  
"Come now, we can do nothing. He's gone."  
"NO! It can't be." That's when her jewel began to flare up in power and surround her with a red orra. With that she sent Grin flying into a tree behind them. He stared blankey at the young DuCaine. That was a surprise to him. She cutched his body as her garmets began melting into the white dress and a pair of white wings. Another motercycle pulled up to see Tanya standing there with bandages and such but with the scene she saw, she knew she had come to late. She took her place by Wildwing trying to comfort him. Her eyes glanced at the duck sitting there with Nosedives body in her lap. Blood was staining the white dress she wore but it seemed to not matter to her. "Nosdive. . ." Miya wimpered out. She was still crying but quietly now. "I love you. . .you can't die. I never told you!" That's when she lowered her head down and kissed him lightly. She then stood up and jumped up and flew away.  
"Miya. . ." Wildwing yelled up at the retereating duck. Duke stood beside him and watched her fly.  
"Let her go, Wing, she'll come back when she's ready, That's wnen it happened. There upon the end of Nosedive's beak started a red spark and flamed up around him. Everybody stood a little ways back wondering what the flames would do if they touched them.   
Soon after a half of minute they slowly died down leaving his body untouched it would seem. That's when his chest heaved up for air. Everyone glanced at each other as he slowly began to sit up and rub his head.  
"Man, what happened? It feels like a rock was thrown into me." Wildwing not able to control himself lunged at his brother giving him a bear hug. Nosedive had no clue to what was going on and why there where so many worried looks around him. Wildwings communiactor went off then. He pulled away and answered it to see Canard.  
"Guys, I would saggest you get down here. Draganaus is here at the dig site." Canard whispered for in the morning Mallory and him had left to spy on the Saurians. Wildwing nodded closing his communicator. While that was going on Nosedive took off the bandage that Miya had placed on him and found nothing there.  
"WHAT?! I swear there was a bullut hole there a few minutes ago." They all glanced at each other not knowing how to explain what had happened. Wildwing stood up still a little shaken at what had happened and placed the mask back on.  
"Grin, Tanya, Duke, and I are heading over to the Saurian dig site. Dive you go find Miya, she flew off."  
"Flew?" He said curiously eyeing his brother. He knew that Miya could do that but she only seemed to do that when something terrable had happened.  
"Yes flew and she can explain what happened just now because we can't." Nosedive nodded heading toward one of the motercycles as the others loaded the other motercycles in the Migrator. Wildwing waved at Dive as they headed and Dive placed his helmet on his head looking around.  
"Now where would the "angel" go?" He asked himself as he drove off.   
  
Down the main street he went. Miya was no where to be seen but he figured that. She didn't really hang out in the public when she was ubset. He stopped the bike and sighed looking around. She had to be around here.  
"Miya?" He shouted. He was hoping she was in hearing distance. That's when he saw it, a silouette against the sky heading infront of him. He took off again.  
  
(Up in the sky)  
  
She just wanted to get away. He was gone. And she never told him. Sobs came from her as she landed on top of a small building at another park, not far from the first. It looked like an elementery park because the school was across the street. Wiping the tears away she sat there watching the sky. The others had to understand her pain, they had to know she needed to be alone right now. Her outfit began to fade away, leaving her in her duck uniform.  
  
He approuched her slowly realizing she was crying.   
'How in the world am I going to get up there?' He thought as he came closer to the building. "Um, Miya, could you come down here."  
  
Her head shot up and franticly turned toward the voice that she would never hear again. Her face drained of all color as she saw him standing there looking up puzzled at her expression.  
"Are you ok?" He asked breaking her consentration.  
"Your sappose to be dead. . ." She said floating down and landing infront of him.  
"Dead?!" He eyed at her like it was a joke but the pain held in her eyes made him stop and believe her. "But I'm alive now." She placed her head on his chest sobbing.  
"I thought I lost you. . ." She mumbled. He placed his arms around her, holding her. ". . .I thought I lost you. . .I never told you how much you ment to me. . .Nosedive. . ." He noticed her hand that was on his chest, she hadn't taken the ring off!  
"How much do I mean to you?" He asked. She looked up slowly looking into his eyes.  
"Nosedive, you mean the world to me." She said. "I couldn't imagin a world without you, though I was about to live it." She turned her head downward when Nosedive pulled it up again to eye level. That's when he leaned in and kissed her.   
It was a surprise at first but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They stood that way for a while till Nosedive pulled away. He gazed down at the black haired beauty in his arms.  
"I love you too." He said. A blush came across her cheaks as she stood there. It had happened, she had told him. Though a few minutes she thought she would never be able to. Silence surrounded the two until a communicator broke it. Nosedive pulled away slightly and opened it up. It was Canard.  
"Did you find Miya?"  
"Ya, I did. She's here with me now."  
"Both of you need to get down here now." Nosedive nodded as he turned to Miya. She nodded.  
"I'll be fine now. Let's go." The two hopped on the motorcycle with Nosedive driving and headed off toward the Saurian dig site.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry it took so long for a new chapter but it's a new school and such and I have asignments to do so my writing tends to get put in the back seat but I am really proud of this chapter! Please Review before you leave (please, please, please) and as always thanks for reading. 


End file.
